


The Real Bully: Some things You Can't Undo

by Natalie76



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Revenge, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Swearing, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie76/pseuds/Natalie76
Summary: After the events of season two and the school brawl. Demetri is fed up and alone. He lost his best friend Eli. He lost his new friends Mr. LaRusso, Robbie and Sam.  All because of one evil man. John Kreese.  Instead of sitting home crying, Demetri mans up. He rallies an  army and decides to take a stand. Kreese won't' see him coming. When things spiral out of control the question rises: Who's the real bully? Can you really go too far with a man like John Kreese?





	1. Prologue (Summary of Past events)

**Author's Note:**

> This story ties in with my fanfiction "The Snake Awakens" This will mold into the events of that story. It's what's going on behind John Kreese and Terry Silver's backs. Terry can't figure out who's messing with his brother, John Kreese. He will stop at nothing to find out and make them pay. Has Terry Silver and John Kreese met thier match with a bunch of vengeful teenagers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demetri reflects on past events between him and Eli. Cobra Kai and Miyagi do. He comes to the conclusion, John Kreese is evil and causes nothing but pain. Nothing but an evil bully. Demetri decides to man up and make a stand against John Kreese. Get rid of the bully once and for all.

Prologue (summary of past events)

"We don't have to take this, backs against the wall. We don't have to take this, we can end it all. All you'll ever be is a faded memory of a bully. Make another joke while they hang another rope, so lonely. Push him to the dirt til the words don't hurt. Can you hear me? No ones gonna cry on the very day you die, you're a bully."  
"Think it through, You can't undo." Lyrics from the song "Bully" by Shinedown

Ever since Demetri was a child, his parents always told him, don’t stoop to their level. Don’t fight back against a bully. Just walk away, turn the other cheek. Demetri was a weak nerd who didn’t know how to fight, so that’s what he did. Another thing Demetri was told was to “kill them with kindness” Whatever that meant. No matter what he did; Demetri was always bullied. Especially by the popular kids. Kylar and his gang mostly. He wasn’t alone. His best friend since kindergarten, Eli Moskowitz was also constantly bullied. Eli had was born with a cleft lip. After he had surgery, his face had a scar above his lip. Everybody constantly picked on him. Even in high school. Yasmine and Kylar called Eli, shit lip. Kylar even said he’d kill himself if he looked like that.  
Demetri and Eli put up with the abuse. Till one day, a boy named Miguel Diaz came to their school. He asked to sit with them. When Demetri told his this was the loser table, Miguel still sat with them. Turns out, Miguel had a run in with Kylar and his gang. Miguel said he took Karate with a man named Sensei Johnny Lawrence. (The man helped Miguel when Kylar and his goons beat him up at the convenience store) Miguel told Demetri and Hawk they should come by the dojo and learn how to fight. Demetri declined. When Miguel tried to stick up for Eli when Kylar made fun of him. Kylar and his gang beat him up. Then there was the Halloween dance where they ganged up on Miguel and hurt him bad. Demetri said that Miguel should give up fighting. It gave him way too much hope and confidence. He told Eli and Miguel the best super power was invisibility, number two was super speed. 

Then there was the fateful day of the cafeteria fight. Miguel single handedly fought off Kylar and the gang. The whole fight made it to You Tube and Miguel was popular. So was Johnny Lawrence and the Cobra Kai dojo. Eli and Demetri decided to join.  
When they arrived, Johnny Lawrence was very rude to both boys. He picked on Eli’s lip. Demetri told Sensei Lawrence to stop. Johnny got upset and told Demetri to hit him. Demetri tried, but Sensei blocked him. Then he threw him on the ground. Tripped him.  
Eli was so upset with the abuse, he left. Demetri quit after that also. A few days later Demetri was shocked to hear that Eli went back to Cobra Kai. Eli now had a mow hawk and said he wanted to be called “Hawk” from now on. Eli said he “flipped the script” just like Sensei Johnny Lawrence said. Eli was so happy when Sensei Lawrence said he became badass.

Hawk took Karate at Cobra Kai along with Aisha and Miguel. They became Cobra Kais top three students. Hawk, Aisha and Miguel became more confident and popular. Demetri hung out with them and was more popular by default. After the all valley tournament, when Miguel won, he became even more popular. Demetri loved hanging out with them without having to do any karate work. Until Hawk said, quit being a pussy and join Cobra Kai. Demetri decided to give Cobra Kai another chance.  
If he thought Johnny Lawrence was unhinged, he found the older Sensei John Kreese to be completely evil. The man looked and acted like a cobra. He had the same black beady eyes as the Cobra on his tattoo. When Demetri looked into those eyes, he saw the Devil. Then that bastard hit him and broke his nose. Just because Demetri criticized his cobra tattoo. Sensei Lawrence flipped Demetri on the ground and humiliated him, but he didn’t’ hurt him.  
Demetri wanted to call the police and report John Kreese for assault. Hawk talked him out of it. “Snitches get Stitches” Hawk said. Demetri said, “I got stitches.” So, Demetri decided to leave a negative Yelp review. When Hawk saw it, he flipped out. Hawk told Demetri he was going to kick his ass. Demetri decided he needed to learn Karate to defend himself against Cobra Kai. Since he lost Eli (Hawk), Demetri was on his own. 

He went to join Miyagi Do, ran by Sensei Daniel LaRusso. He was Sam LaRusso’s father. Sensei LaRusso was very patient with Demetri. No matter how much he complained and whined, Sensei LaRusso never got angry. Mr. LaRusso never gave up on Demetri. Neither did Sam or Robbie. Mr. LaRusso said Demetri was “the most neurotic person he ever met.” But he was always nice to Demetri. Both Sam and Robbie helped Demetri learn Karate. Sam and Robbie even helped Demetri during a fight with Hawk and Cobra Kai members. Robbie and Sam beat all those people. Robbie knocked Hawk out with a kick. One day, Demetri hoped he’d be as good as them. He looked up to Sam and especially Robbie. It took a long time, but Demetri began to fight back for himself.  
In time, Miyagi Do grew in it’s membership. Several Cobra Kai members quit after it was discovered that Miyagi dojo was vandalized. Even Mr. Miyagi’s silver star medal was stolen. At first Demetri didn’t’ trust the former Cobra Kai members. Especially Chris. Mr. LaRusso explained that that those kids were brainwashed by Cobra Kai. Demetri knew he meant John Kreese. Robbie told Demetri that John Kreese taught his father: Johnny Lawrence. Mr. LaRusso once said, “No such thing as bad student, just bad teacher.” Now Demetri knew where Johnny Lawrence got his awful temper and nasty ways. The poor man was still brainwashed. Even after 36 years. Now that monster was back teaching students. He had no idea why Sensei Lawrence let that bastard back in the dojo. Demetri knew Kreese was up to something. 

Then at a party thrown by Moon, (Hawk’s ex-girlfriend.) Things escalated between the two groups. At first Demetri got along with Hawk. They talked about Dr. Who. Just like old times. Then Hawk glared at his ex-girlfriend Moon and her new girl Piper. Demetri told Hawk to give up. To get some inner peace. Hawk humiliated him by dumping a beer on his head in front of everybody. Everybody laughed. Demetri was heartbroken that he was still being bullied and laughed at. At the cause of his ex-best friend, Hawk. Demetri decided that on good turn deserves another. He stood up at the party and took the mic away from the DJ. Demetri told every secret he knew about Eli Moskovitz. Including that he wet the bed and had to sleep on a special mattress. After that the cops showed up. When Demetri calmed down, he was shocked to hear what he said. He realized he went too far. His parents always told Demetri that his big mouth always got him in trouble. Everybody told Demetri, he went too far. He didn’t think before he spoke or considered anyone’s feelings. He was ashamed of himself for bullying Eli in front of everybody. Demetri wanted to apologize, but he was too afraid. 

Then came the awful day of the school wide brawl between Miyagi Do and Cobra Kai. So many people were hurt. Both emotionally and psychically. One red-haired boy named Keagan said that after he left Cobra Kai, his brother Cormac hated him. They fought all the time. At home they never speak to each other. Demetri realized that because of Kreese, brother turned against brother, friend against friend. All this pain and misery caused by one man. No not a man. A dirty Devil bastard snake in the grass.  
Hawk chased down Demetri and they fought. Demetri won when he kicked Hawk into the trophy case. Knocked him out. Demetri was later upset that Hawk went into the trophy case. There was broken glass everywhere. Demetri had nightmares that Hawk was covered in blood. That Hawk got cut in the throat and died. It got stuck in his head that Hawk could have died, and it was all because of John Kreese. If that bastard wasn’t around, Hawk and Demetri would still be friends. Demetri dreamed that John Kreese stood over Hawks dead body laughing. He enjoyed the pain and misery. He stood there smoking his cigar and grinning. Then he said, “On my way to the next victim”  
The sad thing is, somebody actually was severely hurt. The boy named Miguel Diaz. Demetri heard that somehow Robbie kicked him off the top staircase. Miguel ended up with a broken back and was paralyzed from the waist down. At least he was still alive.  
Sam was attacked by that crazy bitch Tory. Tory used a spiked bracelet to cut Sam’s face up. She also had broken ribs. When Mr. LaRusso told Demetri about that, he had tears in his eyes. Poor Sam. Such a sweet girl in so much pain. All caused by Cobra Kai.

Demetri Makes a Stand

After the fight, Robbie was so freaked out he ran away. Rumor had it that he went to Okinawa. (That’s what Aisha said.) If Robbie was caught, he could get charged as an adult for aggravated assault and possibly attempted murder. (Again rumors, but who knew for sure) Robbie could go to jail. All because of John Kreese. Robbie’s Dad lost the cobra Kai dojo. That nasty snake in the grass manipulated Sensei Lawrence and stabbed him in the back. Mr. LaRusso, Mr. Lawrence and Sam went to Okinawa to find Robbie. Aisha told Demetri that Mrs. LaRusso said no more karate dojo ever. She didn’t want any more fighting. The violence had to stop. Demetri didn’t’ agree with her. The Cobra Kai students would always be violent. The bad thing is, nobody was left to stop them. The Cobra Kai kids were running wild. They acted like they won the war. Those idiots claimed they and Sensei Kreese ran Mr. Lawrence and Mr. LaRusso out of the country. Demetri knew this was bullshit. Demetri realized that it was up to him. His whole entire life, Demetri refused to stoop to the bully’s level. To turn the other cheek and kill them with kindness. And he lost everything. Hawk, Mr. LaRusso, Robbie and Sam. Plus his other Miyagi Do brothers. 

Demetri decided to man up and take a stand. He looked in the mirror and pointed at himself. “Time to man up. Make a move. Go All in. Take a Stand.” He then picked a picture up off his desk. He spit on it. It was a picture of John Kreese. “I’m coming for you, old dirty snake in the grass bastard. You won’t see me coming. Time to meet your maker.” He crumpled the paper and stomped on it. He then picked it back up. Then he walked downstairs to the basement. Since the dojo closed, he had no place to work out. He needed to practice in case Cobra Kai students attacked him. So, he asked his mom if he could put up a punching bag and buy some weights. His mom said okay. He taped John Kreese’s photo to the punching bag. He punched and kicked it. He practiced to his favorite angry take a stand playlist. He blasted the music and went berserk. He attacked the punching bag with no clean technique. He even bit the punching bag. “You won’t see me coming” he yelled at the picture. He then grinned. “I’m going to use both brawn and brains.  
He turned to the table that was full of computers. They all had some codes running on the screen. “Hawk called me a computer nerd; he has no idea. Edward Snowden, eat your heart out.” He had a lot of time to think in the past weeks since the school brawl. Being alone does that to a person. They plot and plan and scheme. Demetri decided that he wanted to get rid of Kreese once and for all. He caused misery and humiliation.  
So, the man should get humiliated as well. A man as crazy as that must have many skeletons in his closet. He heard rumors from Aisha that Kreese’s military stories amounted to stolen valor. Demetri decided step one was to expose Kreese as a fraud. He went on several background check sites and typed in John Kreese. He was smart enough to bypass all the credit card charges and create fake profiles. The computer beeped and Demetri sat down. He read the screen. “Perfect. Even better than I thought.”  
He then heard a knock on the outside basement door. Demetri went to open it. At the door was Chris from Miyagi-Do, Aisha (former Cobra Kai); Nathanial (short Asian boy from Miyagi-Do); Bert (short blond haired boy former Cobra Kai);Cormac (red haired kid Miyagi-Do) ; Frank Jones (boy with short dark hair from Miyagi-Do);Tim Mathews (boy with long brown hair former Cobra Kai); Abe Williams (African -AmFrankan boy with shaved head and glasses from Miyagi-Do.) “Welcome friends, to the secret club of Miyagi Do. Time to take a stand.” All the kids entered the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some songs that inspired this chapter:
> 
> 1\. "Kill em With Kindness" by Selena Gomez  
> 2\. " Bully" by Shinedown  
> 3\. "Devil" by Shinedown  
> 4, "Johnny Boy" by Twenty one Pilots  
> 5\. "Hated you From Hello" by Downplay  
> 6\. "Headstrong" by Trapt  
> 7\. "The Stand" by The Alarm  
> 8\. "Enemies" by Shinedown  
> 9\. "I Apologize" by Five Finger Death PUnch  
> 10\. "Tyrant" by Distrubed  
> 11\. "Who Taught You How To Hate" by Distrubed


	2. The Enemy of My Enemy is my Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Former members of Miyagi dojo and Cobra Kai join Demetri in the basement. There is still tension between the groups since the brawl. Demetri tells them they share the same enemy. John Kreese.

After everyone was inside and sitting on couches and chairs, Demetri started talking. “You all are probably wondering why I asked you to be here.”  
Before he could finish, Nathanial pointed at Tim, Aisha and Bert. “What the Hell are they doing here, they’re Cobra Kai. I fought Bert at school!”  
Demetri held up his hand, “That’s a good question. I happen to know they don’t’ like Cobra Kai once John Kreese took over. I’ve been told that they weren’t there after the school brawl, and haven’t been back since.”   
Aisha said, “How do you know that?”  
“I have a source close to the dojo. He sees who comes and goes.”  
“Who is it? Why would he spy on Cobra Kai?”  
“  
First off, I don’t want to reveal my sources until I know who I can trust. Second, this guy hates Kreese.”   
Bert jumped up, “Is it Sensei Lawrence?” he yelled. “I want to see him. I miss him. He needs to take out that bastard Kreese!”  
“No Bert, he’s in Okinawa with Mr. LaRusso. He went with Sam to find Robbie.” Aisha said.   
Bert looked at Aisha, “How do you know that?”  
“I’ve been best friends with Sam forever. She texts me all the time. Told me everything.” Aisha said.  
“And now you have your answers.” Demetri said as he gestured towards Bert. “Bert is loyal to Sensei Lawrence.”   
Bert stands up, “You’re fucking right I’m loyal to Sensei Lawrence. Kreese is a fake, lying, back-stabbing, bastard.” After he finished speaking, he spit on the ground. “   
Nathaniel stood up and pointed at Bert. “I don’t’ believe or trust him. He could be a spy for Kreese.”  
Bert stood up and got in Nathaniel’s face. The boys stood nose to nose. “Fuck you! I hate Kreese.   
Chris grabbed Nathaniel, “Calm down buddy, let him have his say.” He looked at everybody. “Hey guys, some of us were Cobra Kai and we quit.”  
Aisha grabbed Bert, “Chill. You can’t beat Kreese if you fight with the people who hate him.” 

Demetri cleared his throat. “You all may have fought Tim, Aisha and Bert in the brawl. But they hate Kreese just as much as you do. If not more. Think of it like this: “The enemy of my enemy is my friend.”  
Everybody nodded. Chris said, “True that. I hated Kreese and left after Mr. LaRusso came in and said his dojo was vandalized. He even said Mr. Miyagi’s medal of honor was stolen, You know damn well Kreese set that up! Come on, tell us why you all hate Kreese.”  
“Listen everybody, the reason everybody hates John Kreese is that he’s nothing but a bully. He hurts people for pleasure. Look what he did to Sensei Lawrence! There was no way in Hell I was going to stay at Cobra Kai with him gone!” Aisha said. 

Bert nodded and had tears in his eyes. “Sensei Lawrence let me join Cobra Kai, even though I was small. He always pushed me and rooted for me. He never let me get discouraged or quit. He said, “You may be little, buy you can still be badass.” He wiped a tear out of his eye. “I loved Sensei Lawrence and being part of Cobra Kai. Then John Kreese came. I knew he was pure evil the minute I saw him. He was way too savage. Yes, Sensei Lawrence was tough, but he wasn’t cruel.”   
Demetri nodded. “Sorry to interrupt. I didn’t get along with Sensei Lawrence, he humiliated me. Yes, I may have deserved it for having a big mouth. But he didn’t break my nose like Kreese did. Bert, you’re right about him being evil. I looked into his eyes and saw the Devil.”

All the former Cobra Kai kids nodded. Cormac Murphy spoke up. “That’s why I left. When I looked at him, it felt like somebody walked over my grave. I tried to warn my brother, Keagan, about Kreese’s evil. He refused to listen. Since I left Cobra-Kai, he hates me. We don’t see each other that much anymore. He’s always at the dojo.” 

Tim Martin stands up. “I left because I didn’t like fighting in the brawl. I saw how crazy everybody acted and I got scared. So, I hit anybody that came near me. I didn’t’ want to hurt anybody, and if I did, I’m sorry.” He hung his head. “ After the brawl, I get a message from Hawk to meet at the dojo. I told him I was grounded. Hawk said that Kreese gave the order that anybody who didn’t show up was “off the team” So I snuck out. When I got to the dojo, only Kreese was there. I asked where Sensei Lawrence was and Kreese got angry. He said “I’m your main Sensei. I started Cobra Kai ; I’ts mine, and always will be.” 

Tim sighed and looked at everybody. “I knew he stabbed Sensei Lawrence in the back. I never trusted him. Why Mr. Lawrence let him back in, I’ll never know. Then he started to talk about the brawl. Said it was Mr. LaRusso’s fault and Robbie’s. Bullshit, I saw Tory started it, I was there! He said in future fights we will show no mercy to them. Miguel got hurt and we must avenge him. No Mercy. I mean, more fighting, shit. I left right then. Kreese said, “walk out that door now, you’ll never come back. I walked out. Kreese then said, “Don’t worry about losing him, he’s not strong enough for Cobra Kai, he’s a loser.” Seriously, like being savage and hurting people makes you a winner, Whatever. Miguel broke his back and nearly died in a fight; yet he’s encouraging students to get into more fights.” The other ex-Cobra Kai members nodded in agreement.

Demetri points at Aisha. “Speaking of Tory, she hurt Sam. Aisha is Sam’s best friend. Most likely very upset over how bad Tory hurt her.”  
“I want to kill that bitch! She went too fucking far! Damn, she used a spiked bracelet to cut Sam’s arm and face. Some kids told me Tory tried to kill Sam.”   
Demetri pulled out his phone, “I happen to have video of Sam and Tory’s fight.” He pulls out a USB cable and hooks it up several computer monitors. The video plays in the background. “We can all see better this way.”  
Nathanial yells, “Holly shit you got some gear!”   
Chris laughed, “Don’t geek out too hard.”  
“My dad’s a programmer. He worked for both Steve Jobs and Bill gates.”  
Abe spoke up, “So did my dad. Don’t feel bad about geeking out, I love computers.” 

Demetri jumped up and clapped his hands, “Ohh goody, I got me some help with hacking. Nathaniel and Abe, you’ll be helping me with the computer hacking phase of the plan.” He wrote something in a notebook. “Yeah, I know, old school. But if I type it on my computer, it can be saved and hacked.” He raised his hand up. “Anybody good with computer editing or making videos?”  
Tim raised his hand. “I make You Tube vids all the time. I know lots of editing techniques and have lots of software. What kind of video’s do you want made?”   
Frank said. “I make You Tube videos also. I’m also an artist and graphic designer.  
Aisha stood up. “Hey, here you are assigning jobs and we don’t exactly know what we’re doing here. I thought this was to be a secret karate club where we could practice self-defense. I didn’t think we’d be sitting in front of computers.” She gestured to all the computers and computer monitors. “Exactly what is all this shit for? What are your plans for it and us?”   
Demetri grinned. “My plans are to get rid of the bully. We don’t need to take his crap. Time to make a stand. As for the computers, I thought you’d never ask.”


	3. The Plan: Operation Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demetri goes over his revenge plot to get rid of John Kreeese.

Demetri stands up and walks to a whiteboard. “Everybody, I’d like you to welcome you to “Operation Revenge” Can somebody please take notes?”  
Aisha said, “I will, give me the notebook.”  
Frank pulled out a sketch pad and notebook. “I like to doodle ideas. It’s the artist in me.” 

Demetri writes on the board. “So far I have threes phases of the plan. Phase one: Computer Hacking. I want to hack into any background information records about Kreese. I want to find out his deepest, darkest secrets. A crazy man like that must have many skeletons in his closet. I also want to expose him as a stolen valor fraud. Aisha told me most of war stories are lies. I know he served in Vietnam, but since then, nothing. I wonder what he’s really been up to all these years. I also want to hack his medical records. Maybe hack into the VA hospital records.”  
Nathaniel and Abe bounced in their seats. “Hell yeah!” Nathaniel said.  
“Hey, isn’t this stuff illegal?” Cormac asked. “You could go to jail if you get caught hacking the government.”  
“It’d be worth it.” Demetri said. “However, I’m not going to force anybody into doing anything they feel uncomfortable with. If you don’t’ like a job, we can find another place in the plan for you.” He turned to look at Nathaniel and Abe. “If you guys are worried about getting in trouble, you can back out.”  
“No way.” Abe said. “Kreese needs to be stopped. You of all people should know that!”

Nathaniel spoke up. “I was there when Mr. LaRusso gave the speech about Cobra Kai brainwashing students. How anybody can be seduced by Cobra Kai.”  
“Sam told me her Dad used to be part of Cobra Kai. They messed with him pretty bad. Some friend and Army buddy of John Kreese named Terry Silver.” Aisha said. “Terry messed with his head. Pretended to want to help him. Told a bunch of lies and got Mr. LaRusso to trust him.”  
Demetri writes down the name “Terry Silver” in huge letters and underlines it. “Hackers write this name down. We need to investigate him because he’s connected to Kreese.” 

Nathaniel spoke up, “Could be Kreese’s money man. That’s how he bought the Dojo away from Mr. Lawrence. I know he don’t have money of his own. When he first showed up at the dojo, he looked like a bum just off the streets.”  
“Yes, but if he had a rich dude as a friend, why was he “homeless”? Chris asked. “A rich army buddy wouldn’t let a fellow solider live on the street.”  
Demetri pointed at Chris. “Good question.” He wrote. “Kreese-Terry Silver connection. The past 34 years. “We know Mr. LaRusso was harassed by Kreese and Silver back in 1985. What have these men been up to all these years?”  
“Was Kreese really homeless, or was it a cover to get Mr. Lawrence to feel bad for him? Chris asked. 

“That’s’ where hacking into the VA would help. Check for homeless shelter records.” Demetri said.  
He turned to face the group. “Okay we got lots to do on the hacking phase. Now for Phase Two: Drive Kreese Crazy, make him flip his shit.” He wrote this on the board. “Now there are many parts to this phase. Part one is: Videos. I want to make videos that will scare him. I know the old bastard’s got PTSD issues. I saw the look in his eyes when he hit me. He seemed like he was a million miles away. Like he was back on the battlefield.”  
Tim raised his hand. “We need to make videos of war and bloody soldiers. Cool! That will really fuck him up!’ 

Chris cleared his throat. “How we going to get Kreese to see these videos?”  
“This goes into the second part. Which is “Surveillance and Spying.” I know this will be dangerous, so if anybody doesn’t want to do it, we can drop it.”  
Everybody looked at each other. “Let’s hear what we got to do.” Chris said.  
“Well, we need somebody to go into the dojo and plant cameras and software onto Kreese’s laptop and phone. You’re going to have to get really close to Kreese. Again, this is very dangerous.” Demetri said.  
“So, we’re going to spy on him and mess with his head. Cool as hell. Count me in!” Bert said. “Consider this my payback for what Kreese did to Sensei Lawrence.” Bert said.

Aisha spoke up. “Count me it. Afterall, it makes more sense for me to go back. I was a member. I could make up some excuse like I was grounded. If he let’s me back in the dojo, I’ll be more than happy to plant cameras.”  
“You sure about that? Tory’s there. Can you handle being around her?” Demetri said.  
“I want to kick her ass, but I’ll wait until the plan is fully in motion. But don’t take too long, don’t know how long I can hold my temper.”  
“We got Bert and Aisha. Anybody else?” Demetri asked.  
Tim raised his hand. Tim said. “If I’m going to make and edit the videos, I might as well load them onto the computers. I have software that can hide so no one will know it’s there. Kreese will see a video or hear some audio. He freaks out, tries to show the video to somebody and: Nothing.”  
“Oh My God. We going Mr. Mercedes up in here!” Chris yelled. “I love that show. Brady Hartsfield rules!”

Demetri laughed. “Hell Yeah. That’s where I got my ideas. After Game of Thornes ended, I was in a major show hole. Flipped through the channels and saw a guy hitting a punching bag in front of computers. He had a pic of the dude he hated on the bag. I was hooked. ” He gestures to his punching bag with Kreese’s picture taped to it. Everybody laughed.  
Tim nodded. “I love that show also. Brady’s my hero.”  
Cormac said. “I was thinking more of “The Good Neighbor” starring James Caan. All the crazy pranks the kids played on the nasty old man. Plus the surveillance.”  
The boy named Frank said. “One of my favorite movies. That old dude got fucked up.”  
Demetri nodded. “Saw that movie too. It was suggested to watch next after “Mr. Mercedes.”  
Aisha said. “I never seen either movie.” The other group members shook their heads.  
“Well then, that’s your homework. Watch the show and movie.” Demetri said.  
Bert sighed. “Just like Mr. Lawrence used to do.”  
“  
Alright after we watch those, we can discuss more about this phase and what we need to do.” Demetri said. He wrote something on the white board. “Phase Three: Self defense practice. Since Cobra Kai are evil and violent, we need to make sure we can defend ourselves against them. You know they’ll bully us. When one person’s on the computer, someone can be punching the bag or sparring. I also have weights. My mom got me this stuff after I told her how upset I was after the dojo closed. I had no place to “exercise” Everybody laughed. “We can start a rotation.”  
Demetri left the board to sit down on a chair in front of the group. “Look guys, I know this plan is very complicated and dangerous. It will be tough. We can all get into tons of trouble if we’re caught. Never mind what Kreese will do to us.”  
“I ain’t scared of him one damn bit.” Bert yelled. “I know he’s nothing but a fake and a liar. He uses lies and manipulation to get what he wants. I saw all the shit he pulled on Sensei Lawrence. I know his tricks. I can smell his bullshit.”  
“Alright. If you’re still on board, meet here tomorrow after school. Tell your parents you’re at a study group at my house.” Demetri said. “Don’t forget your homework.”

Everybody said their goodbyes and left. When Demetri was alone in the basement, he turned on his music on the computer and blasted it. Then he walked over to the punching bag. He yelled, “We’re coming for you old dirty bastard. You won’t see us coming.” He then punched and kicked the bag.

The Next Day: Plan Set in Motion  
The next day at 4:00 p.m. there was a knock at Demetri’s door. He grinned and got up. When the door was opened, music blasted from his computer speakers. It was the band “Korn”   
Tim Mathew’s said, “Cool, I love this band. Great pissed off playlist.”   
Frank said. “I had no idea you loved such bad ass music.”  
Demetri grinned. “Yeah, I asked on a music chat room for “angry songs playlist” and this band came up a lot.”  
Behind Tim there was: Aisha, Bert, Cormac, Nathaniel, Chris, Frank and Abe. They all came inside and sat down in front of the computers. Demetri clapped. 

“Awesome. We don’t have any quitters. You’ll came back. Did you guys watch the movie and TV show?”  
“Yes. And I thought they were disgusting and awful.” Aisha said. “The ending to “The Good Neighbor” was sad. That poor old man!”  
“Now in all fairness, the situation is completely different. That old man may not deserve being pranked, but Kreese does.” Demetri said. “Kreese truly is an evil snake in the grass bastard.”  
“Hell Yeah!” Bert yelled. “Can’t wait to fuck with him like that. And I won’t be upset if he meets the same fate as the old man.”  
“Whoa! Do you guys really want it to go that far?” Chris asked. “I mean that’s way too harsh. Even for Kreese.”

Demetri looks at the group members; making steady eye contact with each person. He smirks and sighs. “I’m sure it won’t go that far. Here’s what I want to happen I want Kreese to be discredited. Make him look like the lying pussy he truly is to the Cobra Kai kids. Hopefully releasing his background info will accomplish that. Once Kreese has fallen from grace, he will leave.”  
“If that don’t work then what?” Chris asked. “We mess with him and spy on him?”  
“The spying will start right away. I hope we can have camera’s in by Friday. My guy on the inside says he knows Kreese’s routine. When he goes out to eat. Leaves the dojo for extended periods of time.” Demetri said. 

“Aww, can’t we start fucking with him right now! I want to get my Brady on!” Frank said. “He’s my hero.”   
“Mine Too! Brady Rules!” Tim yells.  
“Really?” Aisha said. “How could Brady be your hero? He’s nasty and crazy!”  
“I don’t admire his gross evil side. I admire his computer skills.” Frank said. Then he looked down. “Fine, I admire his evil side as well. I hope I can make videos that will mess with Kreese half as much.” Aisha shook her head. So did Chris and Abe. Nathanial, Cormac and Bert laughed.

“Now this is good. I can judge what jobs are good for each person by gauging your reactions to the movie and show.” Demetri said. “Like I said yesterday, I won’t force anybody into doing something they’re not comfortable with. I’m not a manipulative bastard like Kreese.”  
“Well, the way I see it is this.” Abe said. “Yes, the things we got to do are nasty and mean. But somebody’s got to do it. Kreese needs taken care of. It’s up to us. If we get to get our hands dirty. So be it”  
“Well, when you put it that way:” Bert said. “If things go too far, then fine.”  
“I don’t’ know. Chris said. “I’m all for making Kreese look bad, but I don’t want to hurt or mess with an old man. It’s almost as bad as hurting a newborn baby.”  
Demetri cleared his throat and points at his nose. “Umm he gave me stitches and broke my nose. He’s not just an old dog, but a mean, old, rabid junk yard dog. That needs to be put down.”   
“Yeah, and we’re the dog catchers.” Bert said.  
“Exactly. It’s a dirty job, but like Abe said, “somebody’s got to do it.” Demetri said.

Everybody nodded in agreement. “Okay now that we’re on the same page, lets’ get down to business. We got the camera’s I ordered. They came this morning. I got five small ones and two larger ones. I even got two microscopic ones you can wear. They can be fitted to a watch or even clothing. Kind of like a body cam.” Demetri said. 

Frank and Tim gasped. Nathaniel and Abe geeked out. “Damn.” Abe said. “Where did you get this gear?”   
Demetri said. “I know a guy who works at a pawn shop. He sold me some stuff cheap, then pointed me in the right direction to get more equipment. Turns out he got a beef with Kreese also. He doesn’t like the fact Kreese is stolen valor. He told me Kreese came into the pawn shop spouting bullshit about being in Iraq and Afghanistan. Pawn shop guy was there and smelled Kreese’s bullshit. Plus, he told me some awful stuff about what John Kreese did in his past. But I want to save that for later. Pawn shop guy said, “whatever you need kid.”   
“Why are you holding back? We need all the info we can get to beat Kreese.” Aisha asked.   
“I don’t want to lay all my cards down on the table right away. I need to keep an ace in the hole, Play it when I absolutely need it. Kind of save the best for last.” Demetri said.  
“Must be pretty bad if you’re holding it.” Aisha said.   
“You’d think Cobra Kai found out about the stolen valor they’d quit. People who do stolen valor are pussies!” Bert said.  
“  
Hey, I saw a picture in the office dojo with Kreese in an army uniform holding a machine gun. Said he fought in Vietnam. ” Aisha said.  
“That could easily be faked.” Bert argued.  
“Hold that thought guys.” Demetri said as he typed on a keyboard. On the computer monitors, Kreese’s army record showed. Demetri pointed to it. “This shows he was in the army from 1964 to 1973. After 1973, no service. In fact, in 1976-“Demetri highlighted a note, “This states he was deemed psychologically unfit for combat. And again in 1985, 1990 and 1995. Then the note says, “too old for combat.”  
“Man, dude didn’t know when to give up. Guess he enjoyed killing way too much.” Bert said.  
“No fair,” Nathaniel screamed. “I wanted to do research!”   
“Yeah, you assigned me and him to do the digging.” Abe grumbled.

 

“Guys, chill. This info was easy to get. Matter of public record. I want to dig so much deeper. I want to know “why” he was psychologically unfit. If he had mental health issues, he must have been hospitalized. Private medical records, even from the VA are very hard to get. That’s where you guys come in.” Demetri said. “In fact, you can start hacking into the VA website right now. Knock yourselves out.”   
Before Demetri finished the sentence, Nathaniel and Abe were typing. Everybody laughed.   
“  
Alrighty then. While they’re doing that, we can move on to planting camera’s. Now Bert, Aisha and Frank you still in for that?”  
They all nodded. Cormac raised his hand. “I want to help. The more I think about, I realize I need to keep an eye on my brother. My mom asked me what goes on at Cobra Kai. So I want to spy on them also.”  
“The more the merrier.” Demetri said. He writes Cormac’s name in his notebook. “We got ten cameras’ of various sizes. Who wants to wear a microscopic one.” Bert raised his hand. “I’ll take one. Since I’m small. I tend to get overlooked.” 

“Hey hold up. We’re getting ahead of ourselves. We don’t know if Kreese will take us back. Tim already said there’s no way he’ll be let back in.”  
“I’ve been talking to Hawk since the brawl. He said he would help me and Aisha with Kreese. We can tell Kreese our parents wouldn’t let us leave the house except for school.” Bert said. “Hawk said we should come by tomorrow and ask.”  
“That’s cool. Cormac maybe talk to your brother also?” Aisha said.   
“Already done.” Cormac said. “He said come by tomorrow.”  
Frank raised his hand. “How do I get in? The Cobra Kai kids know I was Miyagi Do.”

Aisha said, “Don’t worry, me and Bert can vouch for you. Come with us tomorrow. You can say you’re angry at Mr. LaRusso for “running away.” Call him a pussy.”   
“I don’t think I’m that good of an actor. I’ll have to practice.” Frank said.  
“Pretend you’re really calling Kreese a pussy.” Bert said.  
Everybody laughed. Demetri clapped his hands and cleared his throat. “Okay Gang let’s wrap this up. Tomorrow Aisha, Bert, Cormac and Frank will try to infiltrate Cobra Kai. Here at headquarters, Nathaniel, Abe and I will continue to hack into Kreese’s records.”   
Everybody said their goodbyes and got up to leave. After they left, Demetri cranked up his angry music playlist while he hit and kicked the punching bag. 

After working out awhile, Demetri was hungry. “Hey guys you hungry, want to order pizza?”  
“Hell yes, I’m starving.” Bert said. Abe and Nathaniel raised their hands.   
“How about an extra large with Pepperoni?” Demetri asked. Everyone agreed. Demetri called in the order. While they were waiting, Bert and Demetri did self defense practice. Demetri saw videos on one step sparring on You Tube. The techniques were basic but effective.   
After 20 minutes, there was a knock at the basement door. Demetri went to answer it. “Pizza’s here.” He grabbed his wallet. When he answered the door, he was shocked to see Stingray! “Did you order extra-large pepperoni? That will be $9.99. Hey don’t I know you?”   
Demetri handed him the money and quickly took the pizza. “No never seen you before in my life. Bye. ” Then he slammed the door. “Holy shit, that was the old dude student from Cobra Kai.”  
“Yeah, that’s Stingray. You know what? It creeps me out that an old dude like that takes Karate with a bunch of teenagers.” Bert shuddered. “I hope he didn’t see me. If he did, I can’t go back to the dojo.   
Demetri walked over to Bert, “No offense, but your kind of short and easy to overlook.” 

Bert grinned. “None taken, that’s my superpower.” Nathaniel laughed. “Mine to.”  
“Hey, I saw you two fight during the brawl. You guys are little bad asses. I wouldn’t want to mess with you.” Abe said.   
Nathaniel looked back at the computer. Him and Abe yelled together. “Bingo. We have information. Check this out.”  
Bert and Demetri walked over to the computer desk. They saw several medical chart documents and psychiatrist notes from a San Francisco VA hospital on the screen. “No way! You guys are fast.” Demetri said.  
“Holy shit, this is a gold mine.” Bert said.

Demetri read the info out loud. “John Kreese diagnosis is PTSD with schizophrenia. Also, chronic depression. Often has violent outbursts and hits staff. Often hallucinates where he believes he’s still in Vietnam. Has frequent nightmares. Has phobias of the dark and closed in spaces. Emotional triggers are loud noises, especially ones that mimic gun shots like fireworks. Also helicopter sounds. He startles very easily if approached or touched unexpectedly. Will often lash out physically and hit people. ”   
Bert said. “This is epic. We got tons of info on how to fuck him up.” Bert rubbed his hands together. “Muhhaa haa haa! Sorry I had to.” 

Demetri scrolls down further. “I found more shit to do. Here’s a reason for the phobias. “An incident on May 30. 2003. John Kreese was discovered to be locked in the restraint room aka “the hole” for disciplinary reasons. He was there off and on for three months in a five-point harness.”   
“God Damn! That’s harsh.” Abe said. “Wonder what he did.”  
“You read the notes. He hit staff; even female nurses. He deserved what he got.” Demetri said. “Trust me, you have no idea what the bastard did.”   
Just then Abe and Nathaniel’s phone rang. “It’s my mom.” Abe said and then he answered. “Hey Mom, what’s up. Oh, snap I didn’t know it was after 9:00 pm.” Abe grimaced and rolled his eyes. “Yeah sorry I got caught up studying at Demetri’s house. Yes, I know my curfew’s 9:00 on a school night. I’ll be home soon.” 

Nathaniel picked up his phone. “Yes dad, I’m sorry but I got engrossed in studying at Demetri’s house. We got a huge Math test tomorrow. Yes dad, I’m leaving now.”   
Abe and Nathaniel hang up their phones. “Got to leave.” Abe said.   
Bert sighs then his phones buzzes. He looks at his phone. “Got a text from my mom. I got to go also.”  
“Well this wraps things up for tonight. You guy’s, me, and Chris will be the one’s here tomorrow to continue on with the plan.” Demetri said.  
“Not me.” Bert said. “I’m going to Cobra Kai tomorrow to try and get back in. Hey, I got an idea, give me a camera. So, we can do sort of a trial run.”

“That’s an awesome idea. Since both you will have the least suspicion. If you get in, that’ll be a good start.” Demetri said. He handed Bert two microscopic cameras. “Put one on your glasses. Also, here’s a microphone. Put it under the lapel of your gi.. Bert took the cameras and left with Abe and Nathaniel. Demetri was left in the basement. He went over the punching bad and worked out.


	4. Inside Enemy Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aisha, Bert, Frank and Cormac go into Cobra Kai dojo.

Bert, Aisha, and Frank stood outside the Cobra Kai dojo talking to Hawk and Mitch. “What if he’s really pissed and don’t’ want us back?” Bert asked. “Yeah, the message said, you don’t show up you’re off the team.” Aisha asked.   
“Just explain that you were both grounded because of the school brawl.” Hawk said.  
“Grounded, ha!” Bert said. “More like house arrest.”   
“Exactly” Aisha said. “I’m still on some form of restriction. In fact, I have to lie about being here.”  
“What about you, what’s your name- why are here?” Hawk asked while pointing to Frank. 

Mitch said. “You already left, just like a pussy. No pussies allowed in Cobra Kai.”  
“I’m Frank and yes, I left, but I was stupid. I saw what a bunch of pussies Miyagi do were. Especially after Mr. LaRusso, Sam and Robbie left.” Frank bowed to Hawk. “Please, just give me another chance.”  
Hawk grinned. “Dude, it’s not up to me, it’s up to Sensei Kreese.”  
Cormac and his brother Keagan arrived. “Hey guys, we better go in.” Keagan said. “You know Sensei likes it when we’re early.”   
All the kids walked into the dojo. Sensei Kreese already was standing at the front of the main dojo. “All right Class, like up.” Then he ki-uped.   
He then noticed all the extra students. “Well, well we have visitors. Oh wait, I mean former Cobra Kai students. Since they neglected to show up when we needed them.” Sensei Kreese glared at them with his arms folded.  
Aisha bowed. Bert, Frank and Cormac did the same. “Please forgive me Sensei Kreese. I was grounded after the brawl. My parents wouldn’t let me leave the house. I was only allowed to go to school then straight home.” Aisha said.  
Sensei Kreese nodded and cleared his throat. “Well Bert, what do you have to say for yourself?”

Bert bowed and said. “I’m sorry Sensei. I was under house arrest. My mom and dad were really angry that I took part in the brawl.”  
Sensei Kreese walked over to Bert and Aisha. He held on to the lapels of his Gi. “I’m sure everybody’s parents were upset over the brawl. Others were grounded also. But they managed to show up.”  
Stingray interrupted. “My mom was so pissed she kicked me out of the house. I had to get my own place and work two jobs to pay for it.”   
Sensei Kreese glowered at Stingray. “Did I ask you to speak?”  
Stingray hung his head. “No Sensei.”  
“Get down on your knuckles.”  
“Yes Sensei” and Stingray got down on the ground and did knuckle pushups.   
“Please Sensei, I wanted to be here, but my dad is really strict. When he gets mad, he loses it. You have no idea.” Aisha said while looking down at her feet.   
“My dad was so angry; I couldn’t sit for a week.” Bert said.  
Sensei Kreese’s face softened after what Aisha and Bert said. “All right. You both seem sincere. I am willing to give you both another chance. Since you failed to be here, you must be punished. 200 knuckle pushups each.” He bowed to them. “  
After you’re finished you may line up with the rest of the class.” Bert and Aisha bowed back and said, “Yes Sensei” and got down on their knuckles and did pushups.  
Kreese walked over to Frank and Cormac. “What do we have here? Some deserters from Miyagi-do?”  
Keagan speaks up. “Sensei Kreese, my brother Cormac wants to rejoin Cobra Kai. He realized the error of his ways. Please Sensei, I need my brother here with me.” He bows to Sensei Kreese.  
Cormac bows. “Sensei Kreese. I’ve seen what a bunch of pussies Miyagi-do are. They run instead of fight like men. I don’t want to be a part of a dojo full of cowards.”   
Sensei Kreese stands with his hands on his lapels of his Gi. “I don’t know if I should let you back in. You seem like a young man who can’t make up his mind. Cobra Kai needs men who solid in their beliefs. Someone that their Cobra Kai brothers can rely on. That are Cobra Kai for life.”   
Cormac nods. “Sensei Please, I want to be here for my brother Keagan; for all my Cobra Kai brothers. Family is the most important thing for me.” 

Sensei Kreese looks between Cormac and Keagan. “Alright. I admire your loyalty to your brother. Cormac, you’re back in. After all, two crazy Irishmen will bring lots of fighting spirit to Cobra Kai.” Sensei Kreese sighed. “I served with two crazy Irish men in Nam. Total Bad asses that feared nothing. Loyal till the very end.”   
Keagan and Cormac locked eyes with each other and shared a subtle nod. They then bowed to Sensei Kreese. “Thank you, Sensei. We won’t disappoint you.” Kreese bowed Cormac in. Cormac ran and took his place in line beside his brother.   
“What about you? Why are you here?” Sensei Kreese asked Frank.  
“Sir, I realized what pussies Mr. LaRusso and Mr. Lawrence are. I couldn’t believe they ran off to Okinawa with their tails between their legs.” Frank said.   
Sensei Kreese laughed at what Frank said. “Since you put it that way, you can rejoin. Realize though, this is your last chance. From now on, you’re Cobra-Kai for life. Leave again and you will suffer very dearly.”   
“Yes Sensei.” Frank said and bowed to John Kreese.  
Kreese bowed Frank in and he stepped in line beside Mitch.   
Sensei John Kreese walked to the front of the dojo. “All right class, forward strike.” Class started and lasted for one hour.

(Demetri’s basement Headquarters) 

In Demetri’s basement, Chris, Tim, Demetri, Abe and Nathaniel sat in front of the computers watching the monitors. Tim was busy on a monitor working on video making software. He was transferring info to a U.S.B stick. “Holy shit.” Chris yelled. “They work. I can’t believe you can hear everything!”   
Demetri sat with his hand on his chin. “Very interesting. Check out Cormac and Keagan. Their reaction when Kreese talked about serving with Irishmen.”  
“Maybe because they’re also Irish?” Nathaniel said.   
“I noticed that also. Two Irish brothers loyal to each other. Very strange.” Abe said. ‘Hey what’s Cormac’s last name?”  
“It’s Murphy.” Nathaniel said. “Why do you want to know?”  
“I want to check something.” Abe hacks into the VA website types: Soldiers named Murphy Vietnam war era. “Gothcha! Check this out.” Abe points to the monitor.   
“Private Donovan Murphy enlisted 1970 left service 1973.” Demetri looked shocked.   
“Let me check something. Who was Murphy’s Captain. Abe types question into the computer. “Holy Shit! It was Captain John Kreese!”   
“Could it be possible that Cormac and Keagan are descendants of the OG Vietnam Cobra Kai class” Nathaniel asked.   
“I don’t’ know, I’ll admit it seems shady.” Chris said. “What’s Cormac’s game?”  
“I bet he’s spying on US!” Nathaniel said. “I told you some of the Cobra Kai kids couldn’t be trusted.”

“Now guys, let’s not jump to conclusions.” Tim said.   
“We need to get Cormac in here and ask him what’s up. Whose side is he really on?” Chris said.  
“I’ll text him.” Demetri types “Cormac come back to headquarters IMMEDIATELY. Urgent Meeting.”  
“Send texts to Aisha, Frank and Bert also. They need to be here so they can know whether to trust Cormac or not.” Chris said.  
“I need to speak to them anyway. There was an incident after you left. Our mission was almost compromised.” Demetri said.  
“What happened?” Chris asked.  
“A Cobra Kai student came and delivered a pizza here. His name is Stingray.”  
“Holy shit, what’d you do? Did he see anything?” Chris asked.  
“He just saw me at the door. I doubt he saw the computers since they’re farther into the basement. Wonder if we should put up some sort of privacy screen. Or office type cubicle?” Demetri asked.   
“What would you have said if Stingray saw the computer monitors?” Abe asked.  
“That’s what we need to discuss. A cover story. And a way to hide the screens of the spy monitors. That would be bad if a member of Cobra Kai walked in here and caught us spying on their dojo.”   
A half hour later, there was a knock on Demetris basement door. It was Bert, Aisha, Frank and Cormac. Demetri answered the door. “Hey guys, glad to see you survived enemy territory.”  
“I got your text. What’s so urgent?” Cormac asked.   
“I’m going to cut to the chase. Which side are you on?” Demetri asked.  
“Huh? Whichever side hates Kreese.” Cormac said. He then spit on the ground. “I hate that feckless bastard.”  
“I’m not so sure. We saw and heard on the spy cameras your exchange with John Kreese. Two Irishmen loyal to the end?” Demetri asked.  
“You already had camera’s in?” Aisha said.  
“He gave them to me to do a trial run.” Bert said. 

“Listen, I can explain. My father and brother both served in Vietnam. Keagan and I are the youngest of 6. My dad is Donavan Murphy. My uncle was named Colin Dillon. That was my dad’s best friend. They grew up together. My dad considered him a brother. Colin joined Cobra Kai. My father didn’t.” Cormac wiped tears from his eyes. “My dad knew Kreese was crazy. Didn’t trust him at all. Heard how he became captain at such a young age. Kreese sacrificed his old captain and hid like a chicken to get his high ranking.”   
Cormac punched a wall. “That chicken shit bastard sacrificed the original Cobra Kai squad. Forced them to go on dangerous missions. The war was almost over, everybody laid low to avoid getting killed. Kreese forced the Cobra Kai squad to go on dangerous missions to take out the enemy entirely. His “No Mercy’ bullshit.” 

Cormac started to sob. He then took a deep breath. “My uncle was newly married before he left for Nam. Colin married my mom’s sister. My aunt was pregnant with their child. My Uncle never met his baby Colin Jr. My dad had to go explain to my aunt why her husband had to die a senseless death. All because of a man man named John Kreese. My dad vowed if he ever had the chance, to take down John Kreese.” 

While Cormac was talking, Abe and Nathaniel typed on their keyboards. “His story checks 1out. The gang looked at the computer monitors. “Colin Dillon died in combat mission in 1973. Captain John Kreese was the squad leader. You know what? According to this, John Kreese and Terry Silver were the only ones who survived.” Abe said.   
“I got pictures of the OG Vietnam Cobra Kai class. My aunt and dad showed them to me and Keagan. Oh, By the way, Kegan is a spy also.” Cormac grinned. “We pretended to hate each other so I could get allies from Miyagi dojo to help us take Kreese down.  
“Why did your dad wait so long to get revenge on Kreese. It’s been forever since Vietnam.” Demetri asked.  
“Revenge is a dish best served cold” Cormac said.

The gang cracked up laughing. “Bring the pictures.” Frank said. “I could use them for drawings to put in the videos.” He held up his sketch pad. “I got some rough ideas already.”  
“That’s some fucked up shit. I’d love to put that on video and download it to Kreese’s computer. Can’t wait to see his reaction.” Tim Mathews said.   
“Alright, moving things along. Time to plant cameras into the dojo itself.” Demetri said.  
“How are we supposed to do that without Kreese seeing us?” Aisha said.  
“  
Remember the source I told you about? You’ll be meeting him tomorrow at the convenience store. He knows Kreese’s routine. On Friday night, Kreese leaves the dojo and doesn’t come back until Sunday night. Not sure where he goes, but he spends the whole weekend there.” Demetri said.   
“I think he goes camping at Coyote Creek. Says he has a cabin there.” Bert said. “That’s what he said during the capture the headband thing.” Aisha said.  
“That could be interesting for future developments.” Demetri said. “Coyote Creek would be the perfect place to mess with his head.”  
“How so?” Aisha said.  
“It’s off in a remote spot. Nobody really knows about it.” Demetri said. “You can do all kinds of nasty things in a remote area.”  
“Like dump Kreese’s dead body?” Bert asked.  
“Hey, we agreed it won’t get that far.” Chris said.”

“Okay never mind that. You can have all weekend to plant cameras. Just be at the mini mart at 10:00 am. The guy will get you in and keep a look out.”  
“How will we know who it is?” Aisha asked.  
“He’ll come to you.” Demetri said then he clapped his hands. “It’s getting late folks. We need to wrap this up before parents start calling. We all have our missions. Tomorrow night meet back here at 6:00 if you can. We can see how well the camera’s work.”  
Everybody said their goodbye’s and left.


	5. Inside the dojo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids plant Cameras and microphones inside Cobra Kai dojo.

Aisha, Frank, Cormac and Bert arrived at the convenience store at 9:00 am. “Kreese’s car isn’t here and the dojo’s dark. So, Demetri’s right.” Aisha said. Aisha had a duffel bag full of cameras. So did Bert.   
“You’d think he’d have someone watch the dojo on weekends.” Frank said.  
“It’s a sure sign the old fart’s slipping.” Bert said.   
“Must be nice to have a job where you never work weekends.” Cormac said. Everyone agreed.  
“Alright, where’s our “source” Aisha asked. “I want to get this over with, quick. This is making me nervous.”   
“Yeah, well I’m thirsty and hungry.” Bert said. “I didn’t eat breakfast.”  
“Neither did I. Let’s get some food.” Frank said. He grabbed some donuts off the shelf and a bottled water. He walked up to the cash register.   
“Is that all?” the cashier Nestor asked. “Yeah” Cormac said. Nestor took Cormac’s money. “Oh by the way, I’m Nestor, your source.” Cormac yelled. “No Way!” Nestor said. “Keep it down dude!” Cormac motioned for the rest of the group to come to the cash register. He pointed at Nestor. Aisha said. “Of course, I should’ve guessed! You got a great view of the dojo.” She then shook her head. “My only question is “Why spy on Kreese?” 

Nestor smirked and said. “Kreese is a puta! He’s one nasty bastard. He’s truly is a backstabbing snake in the grass.” Nestor raised his hands and then pointed at himself. “Working here, I see and hear everything. I’m invisible to people. Plus, the walls between the dojo and here are very thin. Kreese has a big mouth and so does that Hawk.” Nestor shook his head sadly. “Hawk and his buddies bragged about the awesome idea Kreese had about vandalizing Miyagi dojo. Also, stealing that medal from there.”   
Bert yelled. “I knew it. Kreese set that up. We should fuck up his dojo.”  
“No Bert, if we do that, then we can’t plant cameras. It would tip Kreese off that something’s up.”   
Bert nodded. “True. You know what, spying on him will be much more fun.”   
“Hell Yeah.” Cormac said.  
“Don’t forget the other shit we’ll do to mess with Kreese’s head.” Frank said.  
“. Hey how we going to get in?” Aisha asked.

Nestor held up some keys. “Copies of the dojo keys.”  
“Where did you get these?”   
“From another one of Kreeses enemies.” Nestor said. “Turns out the landlord here, Armand, hates Kreese’s guts also. He went to get rent from Kreese, but the asshole tried to beat him up. I heard the whole thing. I called Armand and we had a talk. Then Demetri came in and we all came up with this revenge plot.”   
Aisha grabs the keys. “They’re to the back door of the back dojo.” Nestor said. “Good luck guys. Oh wait, give me your cell numbers so I can call and warn you guys. “  
The kids give Nestor their numbers. They leave the convenience store and go to the back door of the dojo. They get inside. “Alright, what do we do first?”  
Frank said. “I got that program I told you about. If Kreese has his laptop here, I can load it.” Aisha nodded. “I bet it’s still in the office.” They walk to the office. When they get there, they notice a cot is by the wall and a large box sits at the foot of it.   
“What the Hell is that thing?” Bert asks.  
“No way, that’s an Army footlocker! My dad and Uncle have those. Hey we need to get into it. Could have tons of info on Kreese!” Cormac said.   
“It’s got a lock on it; we need a key.” Aisha said.  
“Don’t worry about it.” Cormac said as he dug in his duffel bag. He pulled out a pouch filled with tools. “My dad works as a private investigator. He let me borrow his tools.” He walked to the footlocker, inserted the small screwdriver into the lock. It popped open. Cormac lifted the lid. ‘Holy Shit, dude kept everything.” He lifted the small compartments and underneath a larger space had a uniform, a green beret and an old Cobra Kai uniform. 

“Check this out, a photo album. ” Cormac opened it and looked through it. “Got lots of OG Vietnam Cobra Kai pics.”  
“Let me look at that, I’ll need it for the videos.” Frank said.  
Cormac then looked in a smaller compartment. “Oh my god, he seriously kept this.” Cormac holds it up.  
“What the Hell is that?” Aisha asked.  
“It’s a cobra snakeskin.” Cormac said. “My uncle told my dad a story about how Kreese allegedly killed a Cobra with his bare hands and kept the skin.”  
“This proves how fucked up Kreese truly is.” Frank said. He then tapped his head and pointed at the snakeskin. “That can be useful. Remember how the bell freaked out the old dude in “The Good Neighbor?”  
Cormac nodded. “Totally.”   
“Hey, that’s really nasty.” Aisha said. “Thought we didn’t want things to go that far?”  
Bert looked at his watch, “Come on guys enough talking. We need to plant cameras. We need to hurry.”

Cormac put everything back in the footlocker. Exactly the way Kreese had it. He then locked it back up.   
“Bert’s right.” Frank said. “I need to work on Kreese’s laptop. He walks over to the desk. “He’s an idiot. Leave’s it right out in the open.” He sits down and pulls a USB stick out of his pocket. He puts it into the computer. “I’ll need 15 minutes. Till then I can plant some cameras in here.” He turns around and points at Kreese’s Army picture. “That’s the perfect spot. Can see the desk and computer screen. Plus hear everything that’s going on.” He then points to the clock. “That’s another good spot.” He opens a duffel bag and pulls out a few cameras and microphones. He installs them at the clock and picture.   
Aisha and Bert go out into the Dojo. “We need to plant cameras and mics in both the front and back dojo.”   
Bert said, “I’ll take the front.” He takes a duffel bag and looks for locations to plant the cameras. Cormac walks into the dojo. “Need help?” “Yeah, can’t figure out a good place.”  
“My dad says when hiding camera’s, it works if you hide them in “plain sight” Cormac said. “Ah-ha. That’s perfect.” He points at the Cobra designs on the wall. “The designs will totally hide the cameras.”   
“Awesome!” Bert grabs two cameras and microphones and puts them on the designs. “Hey what about the “Strike First” letters? They’re right in front of the dojo.”   
“Great idea.” Cormac grabs more small cameras and mics and puts them on the letters. “I’m going to the back dojo, see if Aisha needs help.”

Cormac goes to the back dojo. “Hey Aisha, need help?”  
“Yeah, I got no idea where to put these things!” Aisha said.  
Cormac points, “That wall is all black, that’s a perfect spot.” He takes a camera and mic and puts them on the wall. He points to the American flag, “Another good spot.” He attaches a camera and mic to the flag. “I think we got enough. Let’s call Headquarters and see if they work.”   
At Headquarters  
Demetri’s phone rings. Nathaniel and Abe are in front of the computer monitors. The Cobra Kai dojo appears on the screen. Abe yells “Success!” Demetri said, “We can see you guys.”   
“Hopefully the Wi-Fi signal will be consistently strong enough for us to see live all the time.” Nathaniel said.   
“We won’t know until we watch all day.” Abe said.  
“That reminds me! How are we going to spy on Kreese during the weekdays? We’ll all be at school.” Nathaniel said.  
“Yeah, how we going to do that?” Chris asked. “Plus, the best time to mess with Kreese is during the day, when no classes are going on and he’s alone.”   
“I got that covered.” Demetri said. “I plan on home schooling. It’s called cyber school.” Demetri grinned. “I’m sick of looking at the Cobra Kai assholes.”   
‘You know what? Count me in.” Abe said. “My parents are worried about me being in school with them. They’d let me cyber school with you for sure.”  
Demetri nodded. “We could say that we’re also studying and practicing for our SAT’s.”  
“Good idea.” Nathaniel said. “I want to ask my parents also. They’re afraid of me being around Cobra Kai also. They’re really pissed that Bert, Tory and Hawk weren’t expelled. Especially Tory, they saw video of her cutting up poor Sam.”   
“I wonder if anybody else would be interested in cyber school with us?” Demetri said. “I’ll ask at our next meeting.”  
“When will that be?” Chris asked.   
“Soon as everyone gets back from Cobra Kai dojo.” Demetri said. “Hey guys can you test out the cameras and mics? Walk around and talk, especially in the office. ”  
“Oh Shit, I almost forgot!” Cormac said. “I got a phone bug from my dad.” He ran to the office. He picked up the dojo phone and put the bug inside it. “Now we’ll know who Kreese talks too. Who his friends are.”  
“I doubt he has any. Poor pathetic dude lives in a karate dojo for Christ’s sake!” Bert said.  
Frank said, “Yeah, you’d think if he had a rich army buddy friend, he’d give him money for a decent place to stay!”  
“All right, we got the dojo and computer covered. Now the riskiest thing is left, Kreese’s cell phone.” Cormac said.  
Frank grinned. “I got an idea for that. I’ll tell you later.”   
“I think we’re done here. Let’s go back to headquarters.” Aisha said. Everybody left the Cobra Kai dojo.

At Headquarters part two.   
Everybody arrived back at Demetri’s house. They walked into the basement and looked at the computers. Chris and Demetri were using the weights and punching bag. Tim, Nathaniel and Abe were at the computers. Frank walked over to the computers and pulled out his sketch pad. He doodled army soldiers and a cobra snakeskin. He showed it to Tim. “Wicked.” Tim said. “Hell yeah,” Nathaniel said. “When I saw that snakeskin, I wanted to puke.” Tim laughed. “I thought about “The Good Neighbor Right Away.” Frank laughed. “So did I.” “I got it!’ Tim said. “We put the skin on his desk with a note. “Com join us Sensei.” Frank, Abe, Nathaniel cracked up laughing. Demetri yelled. “I love it. But save that for last.” 

Bert walked over to a punching bag and kicked it. He looks at Nathaniel. “Hey want to spar. You need to exercise. All you do is sit in front of a computer.”   
Nathaniel grins. “Sure, why not. My ass is hurting anyways.” Everybody laughs.   
Demetri points at Tim. “Want to spar with me?” Tim nods. All four of them practice sparring.   
After a few minutes of sparring Demetri yells, “Oh Shit I almost forgot.” He smacks his head. “I got an important question for you guys.”  
Everybody stops sparring and sits down on the couches. “It was decided that some of us will have to go on home schooling in order to watch the dojo 24/7. Abe, Nathaniel and I are doing it so far. Anybody else want to?”  
The gang looked at each other. “I can’t, my parents would never allow that.” Aisha said. “Besides, it would look weird to the Cobra Kai kids if people from there got home schooled.”  
“That leaves out Frank, Bert and Cormac.” Demetri said. “Actually, you guys would be better in the school with them. Keep an eye on them.”   
Tim raised his hand. “I’ll do it. I need all day to work on my videos.”   
“I can sketch at night; you make videos during the day. Then I’ll load them onto the computers on the weekends.” Frank said.   
“That’s only if Kreese goes away every weekend.” Demetri said.  
“You don’t need to do that. I can load the videos from here. Through the Wi-Fi. No downloading needed. That way the vids will be here one minute, gone the next.” Tim said.  
Aisha’s phone beeped. “Hey guys I got a text from Sam. Everybody’s coming back from Okinawa this weekend.  
“Cool, maybe we can ask Robby and Sam to join us?” Bert said.  
“Sorry but no. I already spoke with Mrs. LaRusso. I went to her to ask about Mr. LaRusso re opening Miyagi Do. It didn’t go so well.” Demetri said. He sat and remembered the meeting.

Demetri and Mrs. LaRusso  
Demetri stopped at Mr. LaRusso’s house to pick up the keys to Mr. Miyagi’s house. Mr. LaRusso asked if Demetri would look after the place while he was gone. Demetri said yes. Demetri decided to ask Mrs. LaRusso if she would consider letting Miyagi Do open again when everybody returned.   
Demetri knocked on the door. Mrs. LaRusso answered. “Hello Demetri.” she said. “Would you like to come in?”  
“Of course. I wanted to talk to you anyways.” Demetri said. “I wanted to ask you-“  
“No Demetri, my husband will never open up the dojo. Or he won’t be my husband anymore. That place caused enough trouble.” Mrs. LaRusso said.  
“Please hear me out. You don’t know what it’s like to go to school with those Cobra bullies. Under John kreese, they’re much worse. They act like they own the school. They’re practicing fighting, but us Miyagi do kids don’t know how to defend ourselves.” Demetri raised his hands in a begging gesture. “Please, let the dojo open again. That way kids will have a place to go and learn to defend themselves.”   
“You and the other school kids aren’t my concern. My daughter and yes, even Robby are. My daughter was almost killed by that Tory girl. I don’t want her involved in any more fighting.” Mrs. LaRusso said. “As for my husband, it’s not his job to help defend other kids. It’s his job to protect our children.”   
Demetri pointed at Mrs. LaRusso, “If there was a rabid dog running around the neighborhood foaming at the mouth ready to bite a child, would you want Mr. LaRusso to stop it” Demetri nodded. “I think you would. Even though his job isn’t dog catcher, and it wasn’t one of your kids, you’d want him to step up.” Demetri shook his head. “You’re not the type of person to stand by and let children get hurt.”  
Mrs. LaRusso rolled her eyes and pointed at Demetri. “Let me see if I understand you. You’re comparing John Kreese to a dangerous rabid dog, one who could hurt children. Really Demetri?”  
Demetri grinned and shook his head again. “Actually, Kreese is much worse than a rabid dog.”  
“How so?”  
“A rabid dog can’t help itself. Rabies can’t be cured. It’s not the dogs choice to hurt people. Kreese choses to be evil. He enjoys hurting people. Why don’t you ask your husband and Mr. Lawrence? I bet some of their stories will make your skin crawl.” Demetri sighed sadly. “What happened to them because of Kreese was so much more than just typical high school bullying. That man ruined lives.”   
“All right, I’ve heard enough!” she handed Demetri the keys. “I got too much going on to be listening to you all day. My advice to you is, since you’re so concerned about Kreese, go up against him yourself. Maybe get some old Miyagi do students to help you. Just leave my husband and daughter out of it! Are we clear?” Mrs. LaRusso said.  
Demetri took the keys and nodded. “Yes mam. Sorry to bother you.” He then walked out the door and left.

Demetri in the present time  
That very night I started planning. I saw the movie “The Good Neighbor” and the show “Mr. Mercedes.” I added those elements into the perfect plan. A week later, I invited you guys.” Demetri said. “So, no Sam. Maybe no Robby. We’ll have to see.”   
“I think Robby will do it, he’s bad ass.” Nathaniel said. “Plus, Kreese fucked with his dad and Mr. LaRusso.”   
“I hope so. We’ll need a good fighter like him to go up against Cobra Kai.” Abe said.  
“I doubt Robby will do anymore fighting. We still don’t know what will happen to him when he gets back states side. He ran off to Okinawa before any charges were brought against him. He could end up in jail for what happened to Miguel.” Chris said.   
“Guys, that was a total accident. The Robby I know would never go that far and hurt somebody that bad.” Demetri said.  
“Hey, Tory started the whole mess any way. Plus, it was no accident, what she did to Sam. That bitch should be in jail.” Aisha said. “If it wasn’t for Tory, none of this shit would’ve happened.”  
“Wrong.” Demetri said. “It’s all John Kreese’s fault. Everything went to Hell after he came here. He’s the real top enemy here.”   
Everybody agreed. After this was said, everybody decided they were exhausted and decided to not meet again till Monday after school.


	6. New Allies/New Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demetri and the gang get new allies and gather new information against John Kreese.

On Saturday, Demetri sent Robby a text. He technically kept his promise to Mrs. LaRusso. He wasn’t involving Sam or Mr. LaRusso. Demetri wasn’t sure what Robby would say, or if he would help, but it was worth a try. The text said. “Robby please come to my house. Need to talk. Want to give updates on how this place is Hell with Kreese running Cobra Kai.” Robby responded. “Okay be right there.”

At ten am that day, Robby arrived. Demetri thought it would be best to talk alone with Robby. That way, if Robby didn’t like his plan, and told someone like Mr. or Mrs. LaRusso, the whole plan wouldn’t get compromised. Plus, the less Robby knew about the revenge plot, the better. Demetri still wasn’t sure the amount of trouble Robby would get into for the fight with Miguel. The last thing Demetri wanted was for his friend to get into more trouble. He only wanted to get information from Robby, mostly about his dad’s relationship with John Kreese.  
There was a knock at Demetri’s front door. (Demetri didn’t want to show Robby the basement headquarters) Demetri answered the door and couldn’t help himself. He hugged Robby. “Welcome home brother.” Robby laughed and hugged Demetri back. They walked to the couch and sat down. Demetri asked Robby about his trip to Okinawa. Robby said it was awesome. Said he really bonded with his dad. Robby learned a lot about his father and his history with the Cobra Kai dojo. All the crazy shit John Kreese did to his students.  
“Really, tell me more. I mean the best way to fight an enemy is to learn everything about him” Demetri said. “It’s like Mr. LaRusso said, “No such thing as bad student, just bad teacher.”  
Robby smirked. “You don’t know the half of what that crazy bastard did!” Robby jumped up and made punching motions into the air. “He fucking choked my dad, after he lost the tournament to Mr. LaRusso!”  
“Holy shit! Does Mr. LaRusso know about that?” Demetri asked.  
“Yeah, he was there, along with Mr. Miyagi. Mr. Miyagi saved my dad’s life. He almost killed Kreese. Did some kind of death karate chop, but stopped. I wish Miyagi would’ve killed the nasty bastard. World would be a better place without him. Can you believe he’s teaching students again? ”  
“Why didn’t Mr. LaRusso tell us this? Hell with that, why doesn’t tell everybody all the shit Kreese did. No way in hell that crazy snake in the grass should be allowed to teach students! Hell, why doesn’t your dad tell his story?”  
Robby shrugged. “My dad said he wanted to give Kreese a chance to redeem himself. He thought Kreese changed. Bullshit! My poor dad got conned by that bastard.” 

“Mr. LaRusso saw right through Kreese from the start. He wanted to warn your dad. I wish they would team up and take Kreese out.”  
Robby shook his head sadly, “With all the shit that went down, that won’t happen. Miguel’s mom, Carmen and my dad, are working things out. Mr. and Mrs. LaRusso are also working on things. Both women blame all the problems on the Karate dojos.”  
“Tell me about it, Mrs. LaRusso flipped out when I asked her to reconsider letting her husband reopen Miyagi dojo.” Demetri shrugged. “I tried to explain to her about John Kreese and his evil Cobra Kai gang. Know what she said? If you’re so worried about Kreese and Cobra Kai, go up against them yourself.”  
Robby grinned. “Let me guess, you want my help.”  
Demetri said. “I got a plan set in motion. I don’t want to give too many details. What I need from you is information. Your dad was a student of John Kreese. His story needs told.”  
“What do you want me to do?” Robby asked.

“Nothing too risky. I’m worried about you getting into more trouble. I want you to get your dad to tell his story. Maybe record him talking about how Kreese choked him. Also, get your dad to talk about his friends from Cobra Kai. I want to get in touch with them to hear their stories.”  
“Then what will you do?”  
“I will put that on the Internet and send it to everybody. All Valley tournament, other Karate dojos. Time people know what an evil bastard Kreese truly is.”  
Robby sat with his mouth hanging open. “Holy shit, Demetri, I had no idea how evil you are. You’re one devious dude.”  
“You have no idea. I got a lot more shit planned for John Kreese. I will drag that man through the mud.” Demetri rubbed his hands together and smirked. “In fact, today phase one of the plans will drop. The skeletons in Kreese’s closest will come out and dance.”  
“What kind of “skeletons” Robby asked.  
“The ones that will disgrace him and make him leave the valley. If that don’t work, well, just wait and see. The man won’t know what hit him.”  
“Oh Man, I don’t want you as my enemy. Kreese has no idea what he’s in for.”  
Demetri sat there and grinned. Robby looked at his watch, “I got to go, I’m working with Mr. LaRusso and must be at work at 11:00. Demetri and Robby said their goodbyes.

 

Pawn Shop Guy and Armand’s Story

Demetri didn’t mind that Robby had to leave. He had an appointment of his own. Demetri, Frank and Tim were meeting with Pawn Shop guy. They were getting more equipment and were going to hear the guy’s story.  
Frank, Tim and Demetri arrived at the pawn shop 11:30 am. As soon as they arrived, pawn shop guy closed the store down. (They were careful to enter though the back door.) They were met by Nestor, (convenience store guy) they all wanted to brainstorm ways to get back at John Kreese.  
“Here you go gentlemen, more gear. Enjoy.” Tim and Frank jumped on the stuff. “This is just like the shit they used in “The Good Neighbor.” “Yeah, this will really mess with Kreese, he’ll hear dead soldiers everywhere in the dojo.” Frank said.  
“You kids are cold!’ Nestor said.  
“Hey, that jack ass deserves it.” Pawn shop guy said. “John Kreese messed my baby brother up for life! Back in 2001 Kreese was a bouncer at a dive bar. My bro went in with a fake ID, Kreese found out. My brother got cocky, and Kreese beat him half to death. My poor baby brother’s brain damaged. He can’t work. Poor kid was only 17. Now he’s 36 years old with the mind of an 8-year-old!”  
“  
Holy shit, that’s our age!” Tim said. “My God your bro almost was killed over a stupid fake ID.”  
Nestor shook his head and held his hand out. “Peace, I had no idea how evil that puta was. Don’t worry, Karma will catch up to him.”  
Pawn shop guy nodded. “Kreese got some payback years ago. Sadly, it wasn’t enough. Me and few relatives of the other kids found out Kreese got put in a cushy VA hospital instead of prison. We got jobs there and paid him back.” Pawn shop guy shook his head. “We gave him a taste of his own medicine until his war buddy, some guy named Silver came. Guy was one sick fuck. He brought in some goons and tortured us. Guy was rich and got away with it. Now John Kreese is back teaching karate to students. I want to end him once and for all. Silver also. Like I said, whatever you guys need!”  
Demetri nodded. “Well sir, you’ve been more than helpful.” He nodded at Nestor. “You too.” He reached into a duffel bag and pulled out envelopes full of money. “A gift to you.”  
Tim and Frank yelled. “Holy shit! Where did you get that!” 

A voice spoke up with a thick accent. He had a bandage on his nose and his arm was in a sling. “From me!” Armand the landlord walked in. “Sorry I’m late, guys, wife made me have breakfast with my family.”  
“Oh, you don’t fool me old man.” Demetri said. “You wanted to make sure I’d pay these men.”  
“Huh, you can’t be too careful these days. Hey, now I know you can be trusted.” Armand said.  
Frank and Tim looked at Armand. “What did Kreese do to you?” Frank asked.  
Armand pointed to his nose and arm. “That asshole beat the shit out of me. All for doing my job. Went to collect rent, he beat me up. Then he told me the dojo was his instead of blondies. I had handshake deal with blondie. Now Kreese take over.”  
“Holy shit. That proves what a con man Kreese is.” Tim said.  
“Yeah, well his days are numbered.” Demetri said. “Our plans are coming together. 

 

Johnny, Robby and Miguel

After Robby was finished with work, he went to the hospital to visit Miguel. His dad Johnny Lawrence went with him. They were meeting Carmen to have dinner with Miguel in the cafeteria. While they were in Okinawa, Miguel’s mom ,Carmen, and his dad spoke a lot. Mr. LaRusso cleared the air and explained that Johnny wasn’t to blame for what happened to Miguel, it was John Kreese. All the bad stuff happened after he came back to the valley. Carmen agreed. Miguel agreed also and didn’t hold a grudge against Robby.  
Robby walked into Miguel’s hospital room. Johnny went to find Carmen and they were meeting Robby and Miguel in the cafeteria. Miguel watched something on his laptop and kept saying “Holy Shit.” Robby ran into the room. “What are you watching?” Miguel showed the screen to Robby. “It’s about John Kreese. His police record, and his military record.” Miguel shook his head. “I knew Kreese lied about Mogadishu and Rwanda, but I had no idea how fake he really was. His military record states he’s been psychologically unfit for combat since 1979.” Miguel’s jaw dropped. “This says he’s been in a VA psyche ward off and on since 1986!”  
“Oh my God, this is what Demetri meant by skeletons!” Robby said.  
“What does Demetri have to do with this?” Miguel asked.  
Robby walked up real close to Miguel and whispered to him. “I went over to his house this morning. He talked about dragging Kreese though the mud. I think he somehow found info about Kreese and will use it to ruin his rep.”  
“How will he do that?”  
“I think he’ll send all the info to everyone in the Valley. Try to get Cobra Kai dojo kicked out of the tournament. I mean, if we were parents, would you want a crazy guy like Kreese teaching them Karate?”  
“Don’t forget parents of kids from other Karate dojos.” Miguel said.  
“Hey, my dad told me about how Kreese choked him back in the 1980’s.” Robby said.  
“Your dad never told me that! He just said his teacher was bad. Know what, your dad needs to tell his story.”  
“That’s what Demetri said.” Robby sighed. “I don’t’ know, I don’t want my dad to relive all that pain. Things seem to be settling down now. Maybe everybody needs to chill out. No more fighting.”  
Miguel burst out laughing. “I doubt Kreese would stop fighting.” Miguel closed his computer. “Hey, want to go to the gift shop and cafeteria with me I want to get some junk food and don’t want my mom to find out.”  
Robby grinned. “Sure man.” Miguel got into his wheelchair and Robby helped push him to the elevator. 

Kreese, Hawk, Miguel, Johnny and Robby

Miguel and Robby went into the cafeteria after the gift shop. Johnny and Carmen were in line buying food. They were shocked to see Hawk run in yelling. “Hey Miguel, what’s up?” Hawk said. Then he saw Robby. “What the Hell you doing back here? Get away from him!”  
“Hawk, chill.” Miguel yelled. “We’re cool. I think we all need to sit down and talk.  
“Jesus Christ, Miguel, don’t you ever learn?” John Kreese spoke up from behind Hawk. “You can’t make peace with an enemy! Showing Mercy to your enemy nearly got you killed.  
“Mr. Kreese, this isn’t your business. Back off.” Miguel said as he held out his hand to Robby. “He’s not my enemy. This isn’t war. It never was.” Robby and Miguel shook hands. Miguel held out his hand to Hawk, then raised Robby’s hand to Hawk. “You two shake hands. Then we can talk and clear things up.”  
John Kreese puffed on his cigar. He then waved it at the kids. “Hawk don’t you dare turn pussy and shake hands.”  
“Never Sensei. No chance of that.” Hawk said.  
John Kreese nodded then pointed at Miguel. “Kid, this is my business. I need to teach you kids that war never needs. Never let your guard down. That will make-  
Miguel broke in and gestured at Kreese. “Blah, Blah bullshit.” He then laughed. “Know what, Robby, that report is all true, this guy is crazy!”  
“What are you talking about?” Hawk asked. Just then his phone beeped. Hawk looked down at his phone.  
John Kreese cleared his throat. “Put that damn thing down! You got business to take care of!” Hawk put his phone away.  
“I think you need to take the enemy out, Hawk.” John Kreese said. Hawk nodded and got into a fighting stance.  
“Really?” Robby said. “Miguel is sitting here in a wheelchair because of a fight, and you want to start more fights. You really are fucked up!”  
“Kid, watch the potty mouth, what are you a Navy Seal?” Kreese said. “As for Miguel being in a wheelchair, you caused that.”  
“And I forgave him!’ Miguel said.

Kreese snorted. “Forgiveness and Mercy are for the weak. I never thought you were weak.”  
“You know what I think? People who believe “War Never Ends” are crazy and belong in a VA loony bin.” Robby said.  
John Kreese’s jaw dropped. His eyes widened. He hung his head and turned away from Miguel and Robby.  
Hawk noticed his Sensei’s reaction. He then kicked at Robby. Robby blocked it. He then tried to get away. Hawk tried to hit Robby again. Then he got hit with a tray from Miguel. Miguel bashed Hawk over the head several times with a tray. He yelled, “You need to chill!”  
Hawk glared at Miguel. “What is it with you and lunch trays?”  
Just them security guards rushed in. Carmen ran into the Cafeteria. “Miggy, what is going on?”  
“Some trash showed up and tried to start some shit.” Miguel pointed to Kreese and Hawk. “They need to be taken out.”  
Security walked over to Kreese and Hawk. “Time to leave, now.” Hawk and Kreese walked away.  
Robby spoke up. “They tried to star a fight with us.” He pointed at Kreese. “He said “War never ends.” And “Take your enemy out.”

“Really?” Carmen said as she pointed at Kreese. “Listen, never, ever, come near my son again! Haven’t you caused enough pain and damage?” She shook her head and raised her hands. Johnny Lawrence got in Kreese’s face.“You know what? I regret giving you a second chance. How could I be so stupid? Thinking you changed? I felt sorry for you!’ Johnny laughed. “I should’ve known you’re still evil. Since you came back to the Valley, everything went to Hell! You’re evil and shouldn’t be allowed around children.” He pointed at Hawk. “Do your parents know what kind of man your sensei is? How evil and dangerous?”  
“I’m not evil or dangerous! I’m realistic!” John Kreese yelled.  
The people in the cafeteria stared at John Kreese. Some people left the room. The security guards noticed. “All right buddy, Time to leave, this is a hospital and you need to be quiet.” The guard grabbed Kreese’s arm.  
John Kreese shook off the guards arm, hung his head and continued to walk out of the cafeteria.  
“Don’t worry, they will.” Robby mumbled.  
After Kreese and Hawk left, Robby and Miguel sat at a table. Carmen and Johnny left to talk to the Security guards in the office. Carmen wanted to tell them that John Kreese and Hawk were not allowed around her son. They should be thrown out on sight. 

Miguel sighed. “I need to confess. I planned this whole meeting to see how everyone would react. I was right about Kreese, he wants war. More fighting.” He holds out his hand to Robby. “He needs taken down. We need to do something.”  
Robby shook Miguel’s hand. He filled Miguel in on everything Demetri told him. “He wants me to record my dad talking about what Kreese did to him.”  
“I think you should do it. Yes, it will be painful for your dad, but it needs done. Before anybody else gets hurt.  
Robby nodded. “Yeah. You know what else? Whatever Demetri got planned, I want in. I don’t’ care if I can get into more legal trouble.”  
“You need to go all in. Hell, everybody needs to go All in against Kreese.” Miguel said.  
Johnny and Carmen came back to the table. Robby looked at his dad sadly. "Dad I want to ask you a favor. Can you please talk about what Kreese did to you, back in 1984? How he choked you. People need to know what kind of man Kreese is and wha't he's capable of."  
Johnny hung his head. "Yeah, alright."  
Robby took out his phone. "Can I record you?"  
Johnny shurgged. "If that what it takes. Hey, don't we need to find a radio with a tape deck so we can do this."  
Robby, Miguel, and Carmen cracked up laughing. "No dad, my phone can record it."  
"No way! Talk abot smart phoone."

Robby, Miguel, and Carmen cracked up laughing. "No dad, my phone can record it."  
"No way! This seriously is a smart phone!" This made everybody laugh harder.   
Robby pushes the button his phone. Johnny Lawrence talks about John Kreese.  
"The 1984 All Valley Under 18 Karate tournament was when I realized Kreese was evil. He told my friend Bobby, to put Daniel "out of commission" before I fought him. At the time, Bobby and I knew Kreese was wrong, but we were too scared to stand up to him. "But Daniel was a total bad ass and came back to fight. I loved seeing the look of shock and yes fear on Kreese's face."  
"As if what our dojo did to Daniel wasn't bad enough, Kreese asked me to fight dirty. Told me to sweep Daniel's already injured leg. I'll never forget the look he gave me and said "Do you have a problem with that?"  
"It was right after my loss to Daniel LaRusso at the 1984 All-Valley Tournament. I got second place, but John Kreese said I was a loser and that I was off the team. I told him I did my best, the son of bitch grabbed my trophy and broke it. Then he grabbed me by the throat and choked me. I couldn't breathe. My friend tried to stop Kreese, but he hit him. Then Daniel's Sensei, Mr. Miyagi came and stopped Kreese from killing me. If it wasn't for Mr. Miyagi, I'd be dead. So the same man that tried to kill me is teaching students again in the Valley. I wonder if he'll choke another student after this year's all Valley Tournament. Kreese could kill someone this time,

New Allies/New Info (Part Two)  
Bobby Brown's Story  
Demetri and Robby went to Pastor Bobby Brown's church on Saturday morning. They needed to hear his side of the story. Hopefully, Bobby would join their crusade against Kreese.  
It was a Saturday morning when Pastor Brown heard a knock at the door. The youth pastor said Bobby had two young visitors from Reseda.   
Bobby invited them into his office. The two boys introduced themselves. When Bobby found out that Robby was Johnny's son, he was shocked.  
"Good to meet you. Your Dad and I go way back." Bobby said.  
"Yeah, you guys were in Cobra Kai karate together. John Kreese was your "Sensei" Robby said.  
"Unfortunately. That guy was evil and brutal." Bobby said.   
Demetri said, "Sir, or Pastor, let's cut to the chase. We are students of Daniel LaRusso of Miyagi-do. We had some trouble with Cobra Kai dojo. Mostly because of John Kreese coming back."   
Bobby was shocked to hear that Daniel opened up a karate dojo, (Johnny didn't tell him that part, only about reopening Cobra Kai and John Kreese being back.)  
"Yes, I'm aware John Kreese is back. I warned Johnny about him." Bobby said.  
Demetri said," You were right to be worried. Because of John Kreese, a huge brawl happened at our school, and people were badly hurt.   
"I did something awful. I fought a kid named Miguel and ended up hurting him really bad." Robby said with tears in his eyes. "He forgave me, but John Kreese doesn't believe in forgiveness." 

Robby told Pastor Brown about the incident at the Hospital. Robby said, "Even after the brawl and people getting hurt, he telling his students to "take people out."  
Demetri said. "Kreese's favorite saying is "War Never Ends."  
"Sounds just like him." Bobby said. "He always said "No Mercy, Mercy is for the weak.."  
" To top it off, Kreese took the dojo away from my Dad." Robby said.  
Bobby's mouth gaped open. "I didn't know that. Can't say I'm surprised. Kreese always has something up his sleeve."   
"You're obviously no stranger to Kreese's evil. Now he's back teaching "No Mercy" to a whole new generation of students." Demetri said.

"I don't think the man will be happy until everyone's hurt or even dead." Demetri said. "Which is why a group of kids want to take out Kreese. Get him out of the Valley once and for all. Will you help us?"  
Bobby sighed. "Depends on what kind of help you need."  
"All we need you to do is talk about how Kreese told you to put Daneil LaRusso"out of commission" at the tournament and let us record you."  
"Say I agree to do that?" Bobby asked. "I doubt that'd be enough to get rid of Kreese."   
"We got my Dad to talk about how Kreese choked him." Robby said.  
Demetri said, "We also have lots of info from Kreese's past. You have no idea how truly dangerous Kreese really is. Let's just say Johnny isn't the only child Kreese beat up."  
" How will you use all this information?" Bobby asked.  
"Once we dig up a lot of Dirt on Kreese, it will all be released to the public. And hopefully, Kreese will be run out of the Valley." Demetri said.

"That's a very elaborate plan for such young people." Bobby said.  
"You don't know the half of it!" Robby mumbled. Demetri elbowed him.  
"I'm doing it to protect my friends and the rest of the kids in the Valley. You know first hand the damage Kreese causes." Demetri said.  
"Very true. If I was still from the Valley, I wouldn't want Kreese teaching my kid, or anyone else's. I have a karate ministry here and I shudder to think of Kreese's Cobra Kai fighting us." Bobby actually shuddered, then said. "I'll be glad to tell you guys my story."

Demetri and Robby took out their phones and Bobby spoke.  
"It was at the 1984 under 17 All-Valley Karate Tournament. I was supposed to fight Daniel Larusso in the last Semi-Final match. The winner would fight Johnny Lawrence. I was about to get in the ring when Kreese said, "Bobby, I want him out of commission." I said, "Sensei, I can beat him." Kreese said, "I don't want him beat, I want him out of commission. I knew better than to disobey Sensei Kreese. I jumped kicked Daniel in the leg and almost broke it. That was the worst thing I've ever done. For a long time after that, I didn't take Karate. Not until I started this church with members who took martial arts.'

"I meant what I said earlier. If I was in the Valley, I wouldn't want John Kreese teaching my children. I wonder if those parents know what kind of man John Kreese is. How he hurts children. If I was a rival dojo in the Valley, I wouldn't want my students going up against Cobra Kai. I'd be scared of them being seriously hurt or even killed. If you think the school brawl was bad, you ain't seen nothing yet. Kreese is just getting started. He won't stop until there's chaos and destruction everywhere. I really, truly think John Kreese is evil. He is the Devil." 

After Bobby finished speaking, Chris and Demetri thanked him. Bobby told them it was nice meeting them. He gave them pamphlets and invited the two boys to church services on Sunday and invited them to his Karate ministry. Demetri asked for Bobby's email address. Said he wanted to send him a video. Bobby told him to send it to the Churches email. 

A few minutes after the boys left, Bobby's got an email from an anonymous user. Some generic G-mail address. It was a video filled with personal information about John Kreese. His military records, his VA psychiatric records and police records. 

Bobby wasn't shocked to see that Kreese assaulted several youths. This got Kreese put in the VA psychiatric hospital. Bobby heard Johnny's account of Kreese choking him. It shocked Bobby when he saw his account of events on the video. "Those kids work fast." He thought. At the end of the video it said, Please make this go viral, and sign the online Petition to ban John Kreese Cobra Kai dojo form the All Valley Tournament. Hopefully, the All Valley Tournament board will hear us and listen. If you don't want your children facing evil Cobra Kai dojo and the Devil John Kreese, please call or email the All Valley Tournament board.   
After seeing the video, Bobby decided to help those kids. He felt awake and alive. Bobby found his true purpose in life. 

His calling. He would personally go to the board and tell them his story. Kreese wanted a war, and someone needed to stop him. Bobby felt that God brought those kids to him. God wanted him to help in the crusade against the evil John Kreese. Bobby remebered some lyrics from his son's favorite Christan rap band Grits. At the beginning of the song "Warrior" It said, "You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the Villian." John Kreese forced Bobby to be the villain all those years ago. The time for Bobby to atone is long overdue. 

Pastor Brown felt awful about Robby. He knew what it felt like to do something stupid and regret it for the rest of your life. The idea that Kreese could make another student , Johnny's son for goodness sakes!, harm somebody angered him. He didn't was any more students of Kreese to go through that Hell. Those kids needed a hero. Bobby would go be the hero of the Valley. Bobby y knew it was time to fight for what's right and send the Devil John Kreese back to Hell where he belongs. It was time for him to Man up. Time for him to call Daniel and Johnny and talk with them both. Talking to Daniel was long overdue,

New Allies/New Info (Part Three)  
While Demetri and Robby talked to Pastor Bobby Brown, Chris and Tim went with (Lyle) Pawn Shop guy to talk to his family. They went to see the brother who was injured by John Kreese. 

Chris, Demetri and Lyle walked into the house. An elderly woman and a man in a wheelchair were in the living room. Lyle pointed at the man and woman. "This is my mother Cindy. This is my brother Logan. The young boy Kreese nearly killed."  
Cindy began to cry. "My son was only 17. His life ruined."   
Tim spoke up. "Sorry to interrupt you, but can I film you talking. We want everyone to hear this."   
"Of course you can!" Cindy said. "The more people know the better." Tim took out his phone as Cindy stood beside her son Logan. "He'd tell you himself, but he can barely talk. Plus, he's brain damaged and can't remember anything."  
"It was back in 2001. My son and a group of his friends went to a local dive bar. They all got fake ID's. Typical teenage boy stuff. A bouncer named John Kreese checked them and said they were fake, went to kick them out. My son and his friends refused to leave. Kreese got angry and hit my son. Then kicked him. Logan's friends tried to intervene, but Kreese punched them.   
Keep in mind, Kreese knew they were all underage. He didn't give a shit! He flipped out and stomped on my son's head. Then he picked him up and bashed his head on a table! My son got a fractured skull and brain damage. He can't walk and has constant seisures. Logan is 35 but has the mind of a 4 year old. He can't talk. All this pain and suffering because over a stupid fake ID. Kreese could've called the police when my son and his friends refused to leave.

My family's life if full of Sorrow. John Kreese was arrested for felony assault, but his rich friend got him off. Instead of Prison, Kreese got put in a cushy VA hospital. Now I hear John Kreese is back teaching Karate. I saw the school brawl on the News. No doubt Kreese caused that. I heard another poor young boy is injured because of John Kreese. Another family full of Sorrow. Tell me, when will this end? I'm afraid it won't end until a child ends up dead."   
Lyle (pawn shop guy) broke in: Or when John Kreese is dead. I want that mother fucker to die. That's the only way anybody will be safe."   
Tim shuts the phone off. Chris looks at everybody. "Do you seriously want Kreese dead?"

Lyle and his mother both shout, "Yes!" Lyle said. "My brother is living a fate worse than death. Why does Kreese get to live a normal life? A man who causes so much pain?"  
Chris shrugged his shoulders but didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Chris and Tim left and went back to Basement Headquarters where they uploaded the video.


	7. Final Plans (Set In Motion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Kreese will be triggered, get Backlash and Meltdown.

TRIGGER  
It was a week after the meetings at the pawnshop and Pastor Browns church. Demetri, Abe, Nathaniel, and Tim got started on home schooling. All the parents agreed it was okay for their kids to have "school" at Demetri's house. (The kids explained that Demetri had computers, and everything set up for himself). They also explained that safety in numbers was a good idea. Since you couldn't be sure what all the Cobra Kai kids were up to. They found out Hawk, Mitch and Tory got expelled after the video about John Kreese dropped on the internet. Everyone at school started calling the members of the Cobra Kai dojo "Crazy Kai" because their Sensei was "Captain Crazy Kreese." Word on the street was that former Miyagi-Do students made that video. Tory went after Sam again. Luckily, security and teachers broke up the fight. Tory was escorted out of school by police. She faced criminal charges.

The gang had rotations. Some people would watch the dojo, work on videos, others would do schoolwork. If they got sick of staring at and working on computers, they would hit the punching bag or lift weights. Tim worked on videos and was almost finished. Abe and Nathaniel hacked and dug up more info on John Kreese.

When the school day was over, the "first shift" would leave and the school kids would come to Basement HQ. They told their parents that Demetri was holding an SAT prep group. Their parents were happy the kids took so much interest in their futures.  
One day there was a knock on the door, it was Robby. Demetri was surprised to see him, since Robby hadn't spoken to him since their meeting.  
"Hey brother, what's up?" Demetri asked as he patted Robby on the back. "Come downstairs, I got something to show you."  
Robby walked down to the basement with Robby. He saw the kids, the computers and punching bags. "Holy shit, what the hell's going on here?" All the guys waved to Robby.  
"Welcome to "Operation Revenge" this is Basement HQ." Demetri said as he pointed around the room. He pointed at the row of computers.  
Robby walked over to the computers. His jaw dropped when he saw three of the monitors labeled "front dojo"; "back dojo, and "office" "No Way! That's Cobra Kai dojo." He pointed. "That's John Kreese. What the Hell- How are you doing that shit?' Robby babbled.

"We have camera's in the dojo. We watch his every move." Demetri said.  
Nathaniel and Abe looked at each other and began to sing: "I always feel like somebody's watching me." Tim laughs and types on this phone, the song "Somebody's Watching Me" plays. Everyone in the basement sings a long while they watch Kreese on the monitors. (Everyone except Robby who stares at everybody while shaking his head.)  
"No wait." Demetri said. "How about this?" He types on his phone and "Every Breath you Take" plays. The kids sing along.  
"You're spying on him while singing about it? Oh My God!" Robby asked as he gestured to the computers.  
I know it's a bit overwhelming. But this is all for good cause. To run John Kreese out of the Valley and Karate forever. One way or another!" Demetri said.  
Robby stood there speechless. 

Then Tim spoke up. "First video is done and can be loaded. "Time for operation Triggered."  
"What is going on now?" Robby asked.  
Tim said. "I made some videos to freak out Kreese. I will load them onto his computer, next time he opens it, Boom, his mind will be fucked up."  
"Did you ever see the movie "The Good Neighbor" or the TV show "Mr. Mercedes?" Demetri asked. "Those are what gave me inspiration for "Operation Revenge."  
Demetri, Abe, and Nathaniel laughed. "I suggest you watch those shows. That is, if you want in." Demetri said with a grin. "After all, the bastard did hurt, actually almost kill your dad." He pointed at Robby. "I assume, since you came back, you want to help get revenge."  
Robby shook his head. "God Damn, Demetri, what happened to the sweet neurotic kid I used to know?"  
"He got pissed off and grew some balls." Demetri said. "So did the rest of us. Except for Aisha." Everybody laughed when Demetri said this.  
"Aisha's in on this? Who else?" Robby asked.  
"I don't want to reveal everything till I'm sure you're "All in" Demetri said.  
"Dude, have you talked to Miguel?" Robby asked.  
Demetri nodded. "Told me the shit Kreese and Hawk pulled. I mean you and Miguel made peace. He wants to start the war again!"  
"I know." Nathaniel said. "What's he want, for someone to die?"  
"He did say, "War never ends." Robby grumbled. "Sad thing is, Hawk buys into the shit Kreese preaches. Damn shame."  
"Which is preciously why I came up with this plot to end Kreese. He spreads his poison to young people. Look how brainwashed and messed up Hawk is." Demetri hung his head. "I knew Eli since we were little kids. I don't recognize him anymore."  
"Now I get it, you want to take Kreese out because of Hawk?" Robby said with a nod.  
"Eli was my best, hell only friend for a very long time. That bastard Kreese severed our bond, I'm afraid forever." Demetri raised his head and had a wild look in his eyes. "That alone is a good reason to end him."  
"I hear you. Kreese ruined my dad's life. He did a lot of shit besides just choking him." Robby said. 

Tim spoke up. "The video is loaded, now it's time to watch Kreese react."  
"All right, everybody quiet." Demetri said. "Time to enjoy the show."

John Kreese sat at the desk in front of his laptop, smoking a cigar. He was going over an expense spread sheet. His computer screen went blank, then a video popped up. The images on it were of bloody and dead soldiers. Soldiers that looked just like the original Cobra Kai class from Vietnam. The ones who died during the botched Mercy Mission. The one that Captain Kreese made his men stop for. Mixed in with the music were voices screaming "Sensei, you killed us." "Sensei, please help!" "Strike First, Strike Hard, No Mercy!''  
Sensei, you're still alive, you left us!" John Kreese jumped back from the screen and dropped his cigar. His chair flew backwards, and he fell on the ground and hit the floor hard.

Back at Basement Headquarters, the gang cracked up laughing. "I bet his ass hurts!" Demetri yelled. "I hope he broke his hip!" Yelled Nathaniel. Tim yelled, "I've Fallen, and I can't get up!' This made the gang break into hysterical laughter.

At first Robby laughed also. He couldn't take his eyes off the monitor. The other kids were on the floor rolling with laughter. Then John Kreese stood up and grabbed his cigar. He took it and slammed it on the knuckles of his left hand. Then he unbuttoned his shirt, took the cigar and rammed it onto his stomach. A large circular burn appeared on his hand, then his stomach. He then burned himself again above his belly button.  
"Holy shit!" Robby yelled as he covered his eyes.  
Demetri stood up. "What's the crazy fuck doing now?" He saw the monitor with Kreese's burns. "Hey, check this out!" Demetri yelled.  
Tim, Nathaniel and Abe stood up and looked at the monitor. "Hell yeah." Tim yelled. "Not even Brady got such an awesome reaction." He high-fived Demetri. "Mission accomplished." Demetri yelled. "And that's just the first video!' Abe and Nathaniel stared at the monitor, then at each other. "Damn!" Abe yelled.  
Robby shook his head gasping. "Holy Shit." He repeated. "Seriously, this is too far."  
Tim kneeled on the floor holding his sides. "Give that man a Cigar. LOL!" He laughs and smacks his head. "No Wait "Don't give that man a Cigar." Then he jumps up. "I got a song for this moment!" He types into his phone and the song "No Cigar" by Millencolin. plays.  
Natheniel said, "It's like the no soup guy. "No Cigar for you!" Everyone laughs except for Robby. 

Robby glares at Tim. "You guys are sick. How could you think this is funny?" Robby shook his head gasping. "Holy Shit." He repeated.  
"Really? Don't tell me you feel sorry for the man who choked your father? The one who wanted Hawk to "take you out?" Demetri asked. "I think Kreese deserves much worse."  
He pointed at Robbie. "If this makes you uncomfortable, don't watch next time." He pointed at everyone else. "That goes for you guys also. I won't force you into anything that makes you uncomfortable."  
"Yeah, it will only get worse." Tim said. "Especially when Frank gets to Kreese's phone. Phase two, melt down. Will happen soon."  
"Melt down? What does that mean?" Robby asked.  
"Kreese will melt down in public." Demetri said. "Then people will see how crazy he truly is."  
"My God." Was all Robby could say.  
Nathaniel spoke up. "Robby remember the day Sensei LaRusso talked about how he was tricked into joining Cobra Kai? How John Kreese and Terry Silver messed with his head? He was our age. Poor guy got scarred for life."  
Demetri pointed at Nathaniel, "Exactly, now John Kreese and Terry Silver are back, messing with kids heads! Those men are older and nastier. They might kill somebody this time." He walked over to Robbie and grabbed his shoulders. "Look what happened to Miguel. He's in a wheelchair. What about Sam? Do you think Tory would've slashed her up if Kreese didn't put that "No Mercy" Bullshit into her head!"  
Robby shoved Demetri. "Dude, you seriously got issues with personal space. As for John Kreese, I hate his guts, but what you're doing is wrong. I got you the tape of my dad. Now, I'm out."  
"That's cool. You helped us out. I get it, you're done." Demetri said. Tim spoke up. "Dude don't got the stomach for the dirty work."  
Robby glared at Tim. "No, I'm just not psycho."  
"Now Tim, don't hate on Robby He's cool. Just as long as he keeps his mouth shut." Demetri said.  
"I'm not a snitch." Robby said. "I won't say anything, but don't call me again asking for favors. I'm out!' Robby said as he walked out the basement door. 

 

BACKLASH  
Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence sat watching a video on Johnny's laptop. Daniel had the same video on his phone. They were both shocked to hear all the information about John Kreese. Plus the stories of Pastor Bobby Brown and about Lyle's brother Logan.  
"My God, Bobby's serious about ending Kreese. I knew he hated him, but calling him the Devil, Wow." Johnny said.  
"I agree with him. Look at what Kreese did to you. After you helped him." Daniel said.  
"Yeah, you're right. What do you think the Tournament board will do?"  
"With the amount of signatures the petition got, they got no choice than to ban Kreese." Daniel said.  
Just then Daniel's phone rang. It was the All Valley Tournament board. "The board called an emergency meeting at 8:00 pm. Kreese will be there."  
Johnny's phone rang. It was Bobby Brown. "Hey Johnny, I think me you and Daniel need to talk. Are you aware that your son and a friend of his came to see me yesterday?"  
Johnny said, "No I didn't. Let me guess, it was his idea to record your story."  
"Did you see the latest video?" Bobby asked.  
"I sure did. I had no idea all the shit Kreese did. That poor man, well kid." Johnny said.  
"Yeah, and Kreese did it again, though indirectly, by causing that brawl." Bobby said. "Kreese is good at getting his students to do his dirty work. Look what he made me do to Daniel."  
Johnny said. "Speaking of Daniel, he's right beside me." Johnny said.  
"Can I speak with him?"  
Johnny handed the phone to Daniel. "It's Bobby."  
"Hey, Daniel, let me start by saying how sorry I am for what I did." Bobby said.  
Daniel said. "That's all water under the bridge. You were just a kid. Besides you made up for it by telling your story about Kreese and your feelings about him. That man truly is the Devil." Daniel chuckled. "Hey before I forget, there's an emergency meeting by the All Valley Board at 8:00 pm. It'd be great if you could be there."  
"Of course I will. Thanks for asking me." Bobby said. Daneil said goodbye and hung up his phone.  
"He's going to meet us there."  
Johnny said. "Great, I have a feeling we're going to need him." 

At the All Valley Sports Center*  
At 8:00p.m. Daniel, Johnny, and Bobby met in front of the All Valley Sports center. They were shocked to see people standing outside holding signs. Daniel saw Xander and his mother. Patricia. Xander belonged to Topangia dojo. Daniel walked up to them. "Hey guys, what's up?" he gestures to the huge crowd.  
Patrica said. "When I saw the videos about Kreese the past couple days, I decided to make a stand. I didn't want my baby, or anyone else's baby to end up like poor Logan." She held up a sign with a picture of Logan (the young boy that John Kreese hurt all those years ago.) It said "Remember Logan." Xander held up a sign that said "Say no to Kreese."  
"My goodness, you guys put this together quickly." Daniel said. "I see people from every dojo in the Valley.  
Xander said. "Oh we've been planning this all week. Ever since the first video dropped. There's a whole campaign on social media."  
Patricia said. "Our friend Daryl called us about the emergency meeting. He wanted one representative from each dojo to be here. We went on Social Media and told everybody about the meeting saying "The time is now" and "It's All or Nothing" so here we are."  
Johnny walked up to Daniel and his group with Pastor Bobby Brown. Bobby brought members of his Karate ministry. Bobby and Daniel shook hands. "Good to see you."  
Suddenly the crowd erupted into boos. People were shouting and chanting, "Say no to Kreese."  
John Kreese walked through the crowd with his head down.  
Bobby and his karate ministry blocked him. "I heard what you did to Johnny. You're nothing but a Judas. And a sinner." The members of Bobby's karate ministry pointed at Kreese chanting "Sinner" It was just like "The Handmaids' Tale."

Sirens sounded in the distance. The police arrived with megaphones yelling, "This crowd must disperse." A few police officers walked up to Daniel, Bobby and Johnny. "Are you men taking part at the board meeting?" They all said yes. The officer said. "Follow me, I'll escort you." Another officer escorted John Kreese. 

 

All the men arrived inside. They walked to the board room. John Kreese kept his head down the entire time. Sometimes he'd mutter to himself. He swayed and staggered when he walked. Johnny, and Daniel looked at him. Johnny whispered, "I think he's drunk."  
John Keese turned around. "Hello, gentlemen. I see you got a posse to go up against me. Plus an angry mob." He pointed at Daniel. "What's the matter, not man enough to fight your own battles. You had Mr. Miyagi do it for you, now this." Kreese rolled his eyes and chuckled.  
"I see nobody came on your behalf." Daniel said. "Your former students are standing with me. What's that tell you?"  
"It means I'm man enough to stand alone." Kreese growled. 

The members of the All Valley Under 18 Karate Tournament board walked in. "All right, gentlemen. the meeting starts now." Darly said. "And please can we wrap things up quickly? It's crazy out there. Sonner we out of here the better!"  
Sue spoke up. "I don't think this meeting should take long. We have a mountain of evidence against John Kreese. Who is already listed in the standing lifetime ban. Plus the petition with over a thousand signatures. I'm ready to vote now."  
John Kreese stood up and glared at Sue. "Hey dollface, you can't vote without hearing what I have to say. And that is: I don't give a shit about your stupid tournament." He then lit a cigar.

Everyone in the room gasped. Johnny couldn't help himself and laughed. Daniel elbowed him. Johnny shrugged.  
Kreese puffed on his cigar and then spoke, "I feel my students don't need a silly tournament to show how tough they are. They proved themselves as fighters during the school brawl. Tournaments aren't real life fighting. I mean 3 points, you're out. Cobra Kai is now about teaching kids to be tough and fight for themselves." 

Daniel stood up. "You mean Cobra Kai about teaching kids to be bullies and beat up on innocent people. Just like your Cobra Kai dojo did to me back in the 80's"  
Kreese chuckled. "You? Innocent my ass! You know Danny boy, you act like your shit don't stink. Your holier than thou attitude always made me wanna puke."Johnny snorted and burst out laughing.  
Kreese pointed his cigar at Daniel. "Kid, you're no different from me. We both believe in taking our enemies out, just go about it in different ways. I use my fists, you do things the "legal" way."

 

Daniel glared at him then grinned. "Yeah well, at least I never choked any of my students." Daniel then shrugged. "Or was stupid enough to punch through car windows." He looked at the Tournament board. "All that happened after the 1984 Tournament.

"Which was in the past." John Kreese said. "I've apologized to Johnny and he accepted." 

Johnny stopped laughing. "I take it back. Since you stole the dojo away from me."

Kreese stood up. "As I've told you before, I started Cobra Kai and it's always been my dojo and always will be." He walked out the door. "And Cobra Kai doesn't give a shit about stupid tournaments." As he walked out, he swayed on his feet. Then staggered out the door.  
Johnny watched him leave. So did Bobby. "Damn, he's drunk off his ass." Johnny said. Daniel spoke up. "Yeah, shows how much he cares about his dojo and students. When you came here, you showed up sober."  
Daryl stuck his gavel. "All right folks, you heard the man. He doesn't want nothing to do with the Tournament, so the lifetime ban of John Kreese and Cobra Kai stands." 

Everyone on the board stood up to leave. Johnny, Daniel and Bobby walked out together. Johnny shook his head. "Something's not right with him. I never heard him say he doesn't give a shit about any completion, especially a tournament."  
"You heard him, he'd rather have Cobra Kai beat people up for real." Daniel said.  
"Yeah, but he showed up here drunk. I've never seen him like that." Johnny said.  
"Just shows how much he's losing it." Daniel said. "Well, we got him out of All Valley. Hopefully, his students will wise up and leave him.  
Bobby said. "I hope the parents will wise up and prevent their kids from going back."  
"This just might be the end of John Kreese in the Valley." Daniel said.  
Johnny laughed. "Only way things will end for Kreese is if he dies." 

 

MELT DOWN  
John Kreese walks quickly through through the crowd, but people stop and stare at him. He yells, "Leave me alone. Mind your business." Someone spits on him. (It was Lyle the pawn shop guy) "Great, you assholes spit on me, just like when I returned from Nam. I fought for you people. How dare you spit on me!"

Several people laugh and take out thier phones and record Kreese yelling. Johnny, Bobby and Daniel are outside talking to Xander and his mother. They hear Kreese yelling and walk over.  
Daniel yells, "See, this guy really is nuts. I'm glad his dojo won't be allowed to go to All Valley this Year." The crowd cheers.  
Kreese yells, "I told the tournament board I don't give a shit." He shoves Daniel and runs away yelling. "I don't give a shit anymore."  
Johnny, Bobby and Daniel stand there laughing. 

As he walks back to the Cobra Kai dojo, he mutters to himself. "I don't give a shit." over and over. People stare at him. Some people whisper, "It's that crazy karate guy on the internet. The one who hurt those kids."  
Kreese overhears them and screams, "Yeah everything's my fault. Everything I touch goes to shit. Just like back in Nam.  
The people run away. 

As John walked back to the dojo, He remembered asking the dojo students if they knew anything about computers. Tim said he did. Kreese took Tim back to the office and showed him his computer and told him about videos popping up, then disappearing.  
"What kind of videos?" Tim asked.  
"I'd rather not say." John said.  
"Are they porn?" Tim asked.  
"No! Just don't worry about what kind. They're weird because they disappear after I see them. You ever hear of that happening before?"  
"Maybe they're still there, but you can't find them. They could be sandboxed."  
"Huh? Kid I got no idea what you're talking about." Kreese said.  
"I'll look at your files and see what I can find. Oh, and I'll need your cell phone. It could be affectedalso. Hackers get phones though an email address."  
Kreese nodded and gave Tim his phone. 

The next day Tim returned the phone and Laptop to Kreese. "I found nothing. No viruses or strange video files."  
"You're sure?"  
"Yes Sensei. I worked on it all night, nothing."  
Kreese sighed and mumbled. "This proves I'm crazy and paranoid."  
"What Sensei?"  
"Never mind. Just go out to the dojo and warm up." Tim bowed and left the office.

John knew he couldn't tell anybody else about the videos. If word gets around that he's seeing things and hearing voices, he'd end back in the psyche ward for sure. John would rather die. He knew he had to stay silent. Nobody would understand what he's going through. They'd just call him crazy.

He remembered Hawk telling him about the videos and the petition. Kreese told Hawk he'd handle it. He also told Hawk and the dojo students to not go to the Sports center. That it was for grownups only. 

When Kreese arrived at the dojo, he saw the students lined up outside the door. Kreese walked to the door and opened it.  
As soon as they got in, Hawk asked. "Well are we in All Valley this year?"  
" Kreese said. "You know, I've been wondering if this dojo needs Tournaments. I mean, three points you're out isn't real life fighting. Not like Coyote Creek."  
Hawk glared at Kreese. "But Sensei, I want to face Robby Keene and win at All Valley. Get him back for what he did to Miguel."  
"You could just kick his ass in real life. No referee to interfere."  
Hawk shook his head. "But Sensei, I want to beat Robby in front of everybody." That way, you will show him "No Mercy" and finish him. Just like I taught you and the rest of Cobra Kai."  
Kreese glared at Hawk with his arms folded. "How dare you question me! I'm your Sensei. Now get down on your knuckles and give me 60 pushups."  
Hawk screamed, "Your "No Mercy" teachings are bullshit!"

Kreese snapped. He grabbed Hawk by his Gi, then spun him around and put him in a choke hold. Hawk gasped for air. Everybody in the dojo saw what happened and screamed. Aisha yelled "Sensei, you're going to kill him, please stop!" Bert yelled. "NO Sensei." Cormac and Keagen ran up and kicked Sensei Kreese several times until Kreese let go. Hawk fell on the ground gasping and choking. Aisha, Bert and Mitch dragged Hawk away from Kreese. Mitch stood there frozen. So did Stingray and Tory and Frank.. Kreese screamed. "What are you looking at."' He shoved Mitch. Mitch got angry and tried to punch Kreese, but Kreese blocked it and tripped him,

 

Cormac and Keagen ran up to Kreese. Cormac"You're crazy. Anything anybody ever said is true."  
"You're nothing but a coward!" Screams Keagen. "Just like you were in Vietnam!"  
Kreese growled and launched himself at Keagen. Keagen tried to punch him, but Kreese grabbed his arm and twisted it. Keagen screamed in agony. Other students tried to attack Kreese, but he twisted Keagens arm further. "Back off brats or I'll break his arm."  
Aisaha yelled, "Do what he says!" The kids back off. Kreese lets go of Keagen and throws him on the ground.  
"You all are nothing but a bunch of pussies. Get the Hell out of my sight before I kill you all!" 

Cormac and Stingray picked up Keagen. Cormac said. "You let us down, just like you did to the first Cobra Kai class in Vietnam." After he says this, The students ran out of the dojo.  
John Kreese stood there in disbelief. The new Cobra Kai students abandoned him, just like Johnny's Cobra Kai after the 1984 Tournament. John thought, "It's over. I'm too old to start again."  
John Kreese runs to the bathroom and vomits. He can't believe that history has repeated itself. Everything was going so well, then everything crashed down. His phone beeps and a video appears on it. It's has dead bloody soldiers screaming. "Sensei, you left us for dead. You let us die. Why did you get to live?"

John throws his phone down and stomps on it. Then punches the mirror and glass shatters. He pulls back his hand and his knuckles drip blood. John realizes, he's finally lost his mind. The videos and sounds of screaming dead soldiers have been popping up for the past 3 weeks.  
Kreese takes off his jacket and wraps it around his hand. This wasn't the first time he had bloody knuckles. The nerves in his hands were so messed up form when he punched the car windows, he didn't feel much pain. The visions of dead soldiers wouldn't leave his mind. He heard the screaming. He banged his head off the wall until he passed out.  
Ten minutes later, Kreese wakes up. He walks back to his office muttering, "I can't take anymore!" He goes into his office and see's the snakeskin on his desk. The one he got back in Vietnam. Then his open laptop comes on and another video pops up. It had a nasty meme. 

Kreese had no idea how the snake skin got there. He could've put it there. He checked the footlocker. It was shut and locked.  
Then the meme disappeared just as suddenly as it appeared. Kreese jumped up screaming. I'm not seeing this.This isn't real!" He picked up his laptop and smashed it on the desk. He threw it on the floor and stepped on it. Kreese screamed. "When will this end?"

Kreese thought, "I'm all alone now. I did what I've always done, fuck everything up. I realize now, I'm to blame for all the pain and suffering. Starting with the very first Cobra Kai class. I got them all killed. Then i hurt Johnny and now Hawk.' He realized the suffering won't end until he's gone." He grabbed his car keys and left the dojo. 

He arrived a Coyote Creek. A place that made him so Happy over the years. John couldn't think of a better place to die. In the beautiful mountains. He told himself on the drive over; he was just going to the cabin to get away from things. As he got higher up the mountain, he knew what he had to do. When he got to his cabin at the top of the mountain. He got out of his car. He walked past his cabin to the cliff and jumped.


	8. The Bitter End (Reactions)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone reacts to Kreese's death.

Reaction (Part One)  
Basment Headquarters  
Earlier in the evening, Demetri, Nathaniel, Chris, Frank and Abe sat in front of the computer monitors at Basement Headquarters watching events unfold inside the Cobra Kai dojo. Hawk and the rest of the Cobra Kai students walked into the dojo led by John Kresse. They heard Hawk ask about the All Valley board decision about the tournament. Everyone was shocked when Kreese said he didn't want Cobra Kai to be in anymore tournaments. Hawk complained about it then, Boom, Kreese choked Hawk!  
They saw Cormac and Keagen attack Kreese. How Kreese grabbed Keagen's arm. They saw Frank, Tim, Aisha, Bert,and Stingray freak out when they saw what happened.  
They hear Kreese threaten to kill everybody. The kids at Basement HQ screamed. Demetri yelled, "See, I told you history would repeat itself!"  
Chris sat there shaking his head. "Man, you were right about him."  
Abe said, "All Hawk did was question the decision. He didn't deserve that!"  
Demetri looked at everybody with a huge smirk. "Good job everyone. Kreese is finished here!"

Demetri's phone beeped. He looked at it, "Oh my God guys, here's video of what happened at the Sports Center. Xander sent it to me." Demetri hooks up the phone to the computer monitor. Another monitor plays of Kreese inside the dojo after the students left. Tim sits and watches the live dojo monitor.  
Video of Kreese screaming at people at the Sports Center plays. People are laughing and pointing at him. The kids at Basement HQ laugh as well. "Too bad we weren't there to see this." Nathaniel said.  
Demetri said, "That would make us look suspicious. Our plan was in too much danger of failing. It worked out better without us there."  
"If we were there, we wouldn't have seen Kreese choke Hawk." Abe said.  
Chris said. "Where is Aisha, Bert and Frank? I think we should text them."  
"Yeah and text Cormac and Keagen." Demetri said.

Chris said, "I'll text Aisha." Chris typed on his phone. "She said that Hawk's parents were called. They all took Hawk to the ER. That's where she and Bert are. She doesn't know where the rest is."  
Demetri said. "I'll text Cormac." Demetri texted Cormac. "Where are you?"  
Cormac texted back. "At the convenience store. We can hear Kreese going nuts, we heard a loud crash."  
Demetri: "Can you sneak back in? Time for the final plan."  
Cormac: "Me, Keagen and Frank are doing it."  
At the convenience store the three boys nod at each other. "Let's do this." Keagen used the back dojo key and they snuck in. Keagen said, "Bathroom door is shut, he's in there." Keagen stays by the door. Tim and Cormac go to the office. They break into the footlocker. Tim types on his phone and a meme appears on the open laptop. "This is awesome." Tim said. Cormac said, "You and Frank did a great job."  
"  
We need to get out of here, it got quiet." Cormac and Tim run out front dojo door. They left and went to the convenience store.  
Back at Basement HQ Demetri texts Cormac. "Sit and wait." A few minutes later, Cormac texts, "Kreese left. Not sure where he's going."  
Demetri texts back, "Get all the camera's out of there. Whatever will happen, will happen fast. We need to leave no trace."  
Abe and Nathaniel see Cormac, Keagen and Tim take out the cameras. "What are they doing." Abe asks.  
"Operation revenge is over." Demetri said. "Time to clean up."

Chris glares at Demetri. "Finally decided the poor old man had enough?"  
"I can say I'm satisfied with the results. Kresse melted down. He's out of the Tournament and finished with Cobra Kai."  
Chris shook his head. "Whatever happens next, if Kreese does come back, I'm done!" Chris gets up to leave.  
Abe gets up. "I'm done also. I can't take anymore of this." He follows Chris out the door."

Demetri waves goodbye. "All righty then." He points at Frank and Nathaniel. "We got work to do. Start scrubbing the hard drives." Demetri texts Cormac. "Destroy the camera's."  
Demetri sits there and thinks. "You know what, scrubbing the drives might not be enough. We need to destroy these computers."  
"That's a lot of money gone down the drain." Frank said.  
Demetri grins, "I didn't pay for this stuff, Armand did."  
The boys take the computers and laptops and smash them on the ground. Demetri takes a bo staff and bashes a laptop with it. Frank holds up a laptop like a kick pad, and Nathaniel kicks it. Frank holds another lap top and Demetri kicks it.  
When all the equipment is in pieces on the ground, Nathaniel asks, "What now."Demetri said. "We burn the pieces in a trash barrel." He grabs a trash barrel and some lighter fluid. He takes the barrel outside and lights it on fire. Demetri runs back inside and grabs a fire extinguisher. After it burns for a few minutes, Demetri puts it out. Demetri, Nathaniel and Tim cough and gag. They wave their hands in front of their faces. "Nasty, I guess that's why they say not to burn or throw electronic stuff away." After the stuff is burns, Nathaniel and Tim leave.

The Next Day  
The next day, Demetiri's phone beeps. It's 9:00 am. The message is from Chris. "WATCH THE NEWS! ARE YOU SATISFIED!"  
Demetri turns on the TV and a reporter says: A body was found by a some hikers early this morning at Coyote Creek. The identity of the man won't be released until family is notified."  
Demetiri thinks, "No way. He really did it." He then texts Chris. "Yeah, are you sure it's him?"  
Then he texts, "I'm calling an emergency meeting, Text everybody. Everybody meets in one hour!"  
An hour later, the group meets at Basement HQ for the last time. Everyone is there.  
Demetri stands up by the whiteboard. "First thing, everybody give me your burner phones."  
Aisha stands up and yells, "That's what you say? Is that why you called this meeting? Seriously?"  
Demetri glares at her, "What do you want me to say?"  
Chris asked, "What happened to the computers?"  
Nathaniel said, "We destroyed and burned them."  
"That's what will happen to the phones. Can't leave a trace." Demetri said.  
Aisha glares at Demetri and shakes her head. "God Damn! You planned this whole thing! You wanted Kreese to die all along.. Congratulations!"  
Demetri smirked. "The body hasn't been identified as Kreese."  
Chirs yells, "You know damn well it's him!"  
Bert stands up. "I hope it is! Look what he did to Hawk! Hawk could've died. He's still in the hospital."  
Aisha spoke up. "Kreese didn't deserve to die for it. Prison yes, but not this."  
The rest of the group sat in silence. Chris mumbles, "Nobody deserves that."  
"What's done is done, can't be undone." Cormac said. "That's what the Irish say."  
"More like "What have we done!" Aisha yells.  
Demetri's phone beeps; it's a news alert text. > Demetri looks at everybody. "I just got a text, go to All Valley News Website."  
The kids go to the site on their phones. A video plays. A reporter is live at Coyote Creek. "The body found this morning by hikes has been identified as John Kreese, a decorated Vietnam War Veteran. He was also the instructor of The Cobra Kai Karate dojo. Which has been involved in lots of controversy this past week. It is unclear what happened. Police are investigating the circumstances of this incident."  
Another reporter in the news room asks. "Videos have surfaced of Krese's past, his medical and prison records. Could this have pushed him to suicide?"  
The reporter at Coyote Creek said, "Details are still unclear. The police investigation is on going and no details are being revealed at this time."  
The report ends. Aisha, Chris Abe walk out and leave together. They don't look at or speak to Demetri.  
Demetri looks at the rest of the gang. "You guys should leave also. lie low for a while." The rest of the gang walks out.

 

Reaction (Part Two)  
Daniel LaRusso’s House  
At Daniel LaRusso's house, the family (Johnny and Robby included) sit around the table enjoying breakfast. The TV is one in the living room. Everyone hears a voice say "The body found by hikers has been identified as John Kreese. A decorated Vietnam War Veteran."  
Robby drops his fork and jumps out of his chair. He yells, "Oh Shit!" He runs out of the kitchen.  
Sam looks at him, then gets up to run after him. Daniel and Johnny stop eating and stare at each other speechless. Amanda stands there with a hand to her mouth. "My God, that's a shame! Wonder what happened?" She shakes her head. "I hope his death wasn't intentional, Veterans have a high rate of suicide." She sits down at the table and glares at Johnny and Daniel. "Wonder if the smear campaign pushed the poor man over the edge." She points at her husband. "You probably wnat to celebrate? Break out a bottle of champagne."  
Daniel sits shaking his head. "No honey, I feel awful! ." Then Daniel grins. "Are they sure he's dead? Man's faked his death several times before." Johnny and Daniel burst out laughing.  
Amanda jumps up and slams her hand down on the table. "You're cracking jokes? Really? Shame on you! " She storms out of the dining room yelling. "I can't be around you right now."  
Daniel and Johnny still sit at the table. Johnny pushes his food plate away. "I've lost my appetite. I'm going to check on Robby and Sam."  
Daniel gets up, "I'll join you."  
They walk around the house and find Robby and Sam in the bathroom. Robby's face is in the toilet. He's vomiting. "Son, what's wrong? Did LaRusso's cooking make you sick?"  
Robby gets up and Sam hands him a washcloth. Robby wipes his face and his hands are shaking. "This is all our fault. He said it wouldn't go this far. We only wanted Kreese to get disgraced and leave the Valley. Not Die."  
Daniel, Johnny, and Sam stare at Robby. "What are you talking about?"  
Robby explains his meeting with Demetiri. Demetri's smear campaign against John Kreese. Daniel said, "That doesn't sound like him at all."  
Johnny said. "No way, that nerdy wimp?"  
Robby glares at his dad. "You have no idea what that kids capable of! He hates- hated Kreese. Blames him for losing Hawk as his friend."  
Sam nods. "Demetri told me that. I can understand him holding a grudge. Hawk-Eli and Demetri were friends all though school."  
Daneil pulls out his phone. "I'm calling Demetri."

 

***********************************************************************

A few minutes later, Demetri arrives at the LaRusso home. He sees Amanda in the Driveway.  
Amanda walks up to him yelling "Did you have something do with this?"  
Demetri smirks. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
Amanda jumps in front of him. "Don't be coy. You know I mean Kreese's death."  
Demetri glares at Amanda. "I only did what you told me to. Go up against Kreese myself. And I left your husband and daughter out of it."  
Amanda backs away yelling "What did you do?"  
Demetri smirks. "You don't want to know, trust me." He walks inside the house.  
As soon as Demetri enters, Robby grabs him yelling, "Satisfied. You sick bastard!"  
Johnny grabs Robby. "Son, go with Sam, let me and Daniel talk to him."  
Sam takes Robby's hand. "Come on, let them handle it." They both walk away.  
Daniel looks at Demetri. "Is what Robby said true? Did you mess with Kreese's head?"  
Demetri nods. "I did what I had to do. What's done is done, can't be undone."  
Johnny gasps and shakes his head. "I don't know what to say." Johnny puts a hand on his mouth and has tears in his eyes. He walks away stifling a sob.  
Daniel grabs Demetri by the arm. "You better start talking, Don't leave anything out!'  
Demetri tells Danel the entire plan. How it got started after Daniel, Sam, Robby, and John went to Okinawa. How he came up with the plan.  
When Demetri finished, he smirked and said. "You can't say you're not glad Kreeseis gone. Deep down, you're happy."

Daniel shoved Demetri. "You get the hell out of my sight and never come near me or anyone in my family ever again. Including Robby." He shoved Demetri till the kid was out the door. Then he slammed the door in his face. Daniel punched the door. He was upset because the kid was right. Deep down, he was happy. 

Demetri saw Amanda again. "What did my husband say."  
Demetri laughed. "He kicked me out of the house cause I told the truth!"  
Amanda glared at Demetri. "And what is that?"  
"That your husband, deep down, is glad that bully John Kreeseis gone. He got exactly what he deserved."  
"Did it ever occur to you that you've become the bully? A man's dead because of you. Did it ever occur to you what John Kreese was going through? I read those reports. That poor man was sick, not crazy or evil. You and everybody else who judged that man should be ashamed!" She wiped tears out of her eyes. "My husband included."Amanda shakes her head then walks back into the house.

Inside Robby's room, he pulls out his phone. Sam looks at him. "Who you calling?"Robby said. "I'm going to make things right." He texts Miguel and tells him he's going to see him. Robby gets up to leave. "Can I come with you?" Robby shakes his head. "I need to do this on my own."

************************************************************************  
At Pastor Bobby's church office. Bobby sat in front of computer watching a news report. He put his hands up to face and started to cry. He remembered how Demetri and Robby stood in this very room, talking about the plot to "run Kreese out of the Valley" How he called Kreese "The Devil" How he said that on video.  
Bobby read the reports. It was obvious John Kreese was a very sick man. Mentally ill, not crazy or evil. Instead of reaching out to help, Bobby helped bring the man down. The news report said Kreese's death was ruled "an accident" but Bobby knew better.  
Bobby saw how messed up the poor man was at the meeting. The man was drunk and insane. Bobby just stood there and laughed at him. He stood by while his karate youth ministry pointed and yelled "sinner"  
John Kreese was a man with a lot of faults, but he was still a human being. One who needed compassion and yes, mercy. Bobby failed as a pastor. He's never felt so ashamed in his life.

 

Reactions (Part Three)  
Hawk and Cobra Kai  
At the hospital, Hawk laid in his hospital bed sobbing. He just heard the news report about John Kreese dying. Hawk knew Kreese jumped, and killed himself. Hawk blamed himself.  
Miguel wheeled himself into the room. "Hey Hawk, guess you heard." Hawk screamed. "It's all my fault he's dead. I upset him. Then I left him!"  
Miguel wheeled himself closer to the bed. He took Hawk's hand. "Why do you say that?'  
Hawk tells Miguel about the argument over the tournament and how Kreese choked him. "Kreese was acting weird all week. Talking to himself. Sometimes, when I'd work out in the back dojo alone, I'd hear Kreese yelling. I thought he was talking on the phone, so I let it go." He sniffled and wiped his eyes. "I read those reports, but ignored them. I thought they were all lies. I wanted to ask Sensei about them, but I was scared he'd get mad at me. I should've said something, helped him." Hawk broke down in sobs.

Miguel hugged him. "Hey, you're just a kid. And Sensei Kreese wasn't an easy man to talk to." Miguel shook his head. "I can't believe he's dead."  
Stingray looked at Hawk, "Hey, I saw Kreese acting like that and I didn't help him. I'm an adult." Stingray wiped tears from his eyes. "My uncle fought in Vietnam, he killed himself back when I was 16. He shot himself. I should've known Sensei Kreese was sick just like my Uncle." Stingray broke down in sobs.  
Miguel looked at everybody. "Guys, Sensei Kreese hid his feelings. You know how tough he acted." Nobody responded to what Miguel said.  
Miguel got a text from Robby. "Hey, sorry, but I got to go. Will you be okay?"  
Hawk nodded. "I’ll be fine.”  
Miguel left the room. When he got back to his room, Robby was there.  
"I need to talk to you. I don't know what to do." Robby said.  
Miguel said, "There's nothing you can do. Kreese is dead. I doubt we can prove Demetri had anything to do with it. Even if we could, I don't think he can be charged with Murder."  
Robby nodded. "I got a text from Chris saying Demetri destroyed all the evidence. If we tell the police about what Demetri did, lots of other kids could get in trouble."  
Miguel sighed, "Hard to tell who did what. Demetri sure got a sick mind to pull off this plan."

Robby said. "When Mr. Larusso found out, he kicked Demetri out of the house. Told him to never speak to his family again."  
"How's your dad feel about this?" Miguel asked.  
"When I Ieft the house ,my dad was locked in the bathroom sobbing."  
Miguel said, "This is a mess. We can't do anything to fix it."  
"I can do something." Robby said with a smirk, "Make sure Demetri gets what he deserves."  
*****************************************************************

Back in Hawk's hospital room, Aisha, Tory and Mitch sat beside Hawk. Tory and Mitch cried. Tory patted Hawk's hand. "It's not your fault." Mitch said. "It's the person who sent all those reports." Hawk said, "I'll kill the person who did that!"  
Miguel wheeled himself into the room. "Hey guys, sorry about Sensei Kreese."  
Tory walked over and hugged Miguel. Miguel looked at everyone. "I got something to tell you. I know who caused all of this. It was Demetri."  
Everyone gasped. Then Hawk said. "I'm not surprised. He's been against Kreese since his nose got broken."  
Tory looked at Miguel. "Are you sure? How would you know?"  
Hawk said, "Of course it was Demetri. As for how he knows, it doesn't matter. What matters is getting back at Demetri."  
Stingray said, "We weren't able to save Sensei Kreese, but we can give Demetri an ass kicking that'll make him proud."  
Mitch said, "I say we get him now."  
Hawk said "No! Wait until I'm out of the hospital." Everyone agreed.

 

************************************************************************  
A week later, Hawk was released from the hospital. The Cobra Kai students caught up to Demetri outside the comic store at the Mall. Stingray, Mitch, Hawk, and Tory found him.  
"You're predictable. Now time for an ass kicking." Hawk said.  
Demetri looked at Hawk. "Go Ahead, I deserve a lot worse."  
The Cobra Kai kids pounced on Demetri. Stingray, Aisha, Tory and Mitch held Demetri while Hawk punched him. Demetri didn't even fight back. Then they threw Demetri down and stomped on him. They didn't stop until security came running. They ran out of the mall, except Aisha.  
She bent over Demetri shaking her head. Demetri grinned. "It's over now."  
Aisha shrugged. "I doubt it."  
Demetri glared at Aisha. "You act like you're completely innocent. Nobody's innocent."  
*****************************************************************  
A news report played on a television set. "The death of John Kreese at Coyote Creek was ruled an accident."  
A man threw a drink at the TV. He screamed and cried. "I'm sorry Johnny. I failed you. I never should've left for Europe."  
Mike Barnes walked into the room. "Terry, calm down. You had no idea this would happen."  
"Mark my words, I'll get whoever's responsible for those reports. I'm making a trip to the Valley tomorrow. Time to see my old friend Danny boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write the revenge of Terry Silver in my fan fiction "Cobra Kai Brothers for Life" Terry Silver and John Kreese. This revenge will be in later chapters.


End file.
